Just Ginny
by Just Jenny
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a spoiled, rotten, rich kid right? And Ginny Weasley is just a wholesome little mouse from a loving family right?... Then why arent they acting that way?
1. Title page

_**Just Ginny**_

**An Original Story by JustGinny (the author)  
**

**Disclaimer:**

_Harry Potter, Characters, names, and related indicia are trademarks of and copyright_

_Warner Bros. Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling. All Rights Reserved._

**Author's note:**

_I do not own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter world, _

_I merely get to play there for a while._

**Copyright: DON'T TAKE MY STUFF!!**

_**Characters by J.K. Rowling :**_

Hermione Granger

Ronald Weasley

Harry Potter

Ginny Weasley

Draco Malfoy

Severus Snape

Minerva McGonagall

Albus Dumbledore

Madeye Moody

Nymphadora Tonks

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Dobby

Lucius Malfoy

Narcissa Malfoy

Fleur Delacour

Aberforth Dumbledore

Peter Pettigrew

Rubeus Hagrid

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George Weasley

Tom Marvolo 'Voldemort' Riddle

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley

**oh geeze! . . . You know the rest already. . .**

_**Original Characters by JustGinny:**_

**None so far!**


	2. Lost

**Chapter 1**

**Lost**

_**Malfoy Manor, Draco's bedroom. **_

_**Monday, July 30 th 2004, 5 o'clock am **_

Draco feels the sting of a slap and wakes with a jump, his fathers face looming over his own.

''Wake up boy. Don't you dare make me late.'' Lucius spats grumpily.

Draco sits up groggily and stares at his father's retreating back. He grumbles to himself and swings his legs over the side of his bed, slipping them into a pair of acid green slippers and grabbing the matching robe from his bedpost. Draco walks over to his wardrobe and pulls it open. He would be joining his father at the Ministry until about 8 o'clock, at which time he would leave for a small wizard village just outside of Paris called Alle'e de Sorcier to buy his school things. He knows the weather in England would be warm but Paris had been having an early chill. Draco pulls an emerald green muscle shirt out of his drawer and a pair of loose black slacks from the wardrobe. He slips out of his robe and into his clothes before pulling on a pair of dragon-hide boots and slipping on a black belt to finish his look. He appraises his image in the full length mirror, running a comb through his hair and using a holding spell to keep it in place. He smirks at his image and grabs his pack from the table. He pulls out his money purse for a moment. It only holds about 300 galleons but he stuffs it into his bag anyway.

''That will just have to do...'' Draco sighs with a slight smirk. He swings his cloak over his shoulders, settling the bag strap across his chest beneath it. He walks down to a quick breakfast with his mother and father.

In the breakfast nook, Draco found his mother and father sitting silently across from each other. Draco slides in next to his mother and kisses her lightly on her bony cheek. Narcissa Malfoy had never been particularly affectionate with her son but she showed her love in different ways. The little things that she does, sending him sweets for the holidays and straitening his hair and clothing... Draco knows that his mother loves him, but the tyranny of his father keeps her from showing it.

'' 'Morning mother.''

''Good morning Draco. I trust that you will behave today.'' Narcissa's comment is more of a command than a question and Draco smiles a rare and proper smile at his mother.

''Of course! I wouldn't dream of doing anything to the contrary.'' Draco says cheekily smiling when Narcissa snorts into her morning tea. Lucius looks up with a dangerous gleam in his eye causing Narcissa to turns her eyes down and sips her tea silently again. Draco glares at his father for stopping his mother's rare mirth.

''Of course Draco will behave today. He must always uphold the family name. I will not allow it to become tarnished with your... escapades, Draco.'' Draco grins darkly at his father.

''Of course not father. That is your job.'' Draco says, sneering at his father.

Draco had always hated hearing his mother cry while his father was out at night. When he was little she would just tell him that he was working late and that she missed him... but at about 11 years old, Draco figured out what his father was really doing when he brought one of his girls home with him. Draco's mother had been positively crushed and she had yelled. Narcissa almost never yelled but when Lucius had come home that night she had fumed until Draco was sure that she would explode. That had been the first time he had seen his father hit her. Draco could still remember her sobbing on the floor. Right now Draco is staring at the same face full of danger that he had seen that night, and so many nights since then.

''You'd do well to watch your mouth... _son_.'' Draco glares hard at his father and pushes his plate away.

''I've lost my apatite. I'll see you in your office father.'' Draco strides from the nook and floos from the sitting room fireplace.

Draco's main job in his father's office is to sit and look pretty until someone comes looking for his father. His father works in the educational floor, being on the school board of governors and all. He had pretty much been running things around there until Draco showed up. Draco could often answer any questions that were put to him, tho not everyone wanted to talk to him about their questions.

Draco strides into his father's office after dusting himself off and passing through the many security measures that had recently been put up. Once Dumbledor had convinced Cornelius Fudge two years ago that Voldemort had indeed been resurrected, he seemed to think that he was personally in danger. Fudge had quadrupled the security around the ministry headquarters but people like Lucius Malfoy were still getting in. The dementors had been taken from azkaban and replaced with Aurours and the raids had increased. After the incident at the department of mysteries, Lucius had been in prison for a short time but had somehow managed to ferret his way out in a little over a year. The time there had made him even harder and more sinister than before.

Draco steps out onto his father's floor and smirks around the room. A new secretary is sitting by the door to his father's office, and is now staring at Draco with doe eyes and a slightly parted mouth, her eyes roaming over his body. Draco had been expecting this from girls after this summer and he smirks at her, straitening his posture and striding into his father's private office. He flops down in the large chair and kicks his legs up on the desk with his hands behind his head. He had grown up quite a bit over the summer. He had finally reached a towering 6' 4'' and his once weak chest had now grown wide and strong thanks to his Quidditch training over the summer. His arms now ripple with strength and his back is riddled with strong muscles as well. His once slightly pudgy stomach had been harder to contend with but he had finally whittled it down and it had hardened into a nice six-pack. All in all Draco was proud of his looks.

Two hours later, Lucius finds Draco in nearly the same position.

Draco had been eying the new secretary as she smiled cheekily at him. He had even talked to her for a moment in his sheer boredom. The girl was 23 and had just gotten out of law school. Draco had neglected telling her his age, only that he was Lucius's son. She had made a comment about certain 'family traits' that she was sure he had inherited and Draco had immediately been turned off by her. She was shagging his father. Of course. How else could a ditz like her be in such a lofty position. Draco didn't want her but he was enjoying playing with her mind. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a dark set of robes in the doorway. Draco raises his eyes to his fathers face and scowls.

''Its time for you to leave. I have a meeting in here in five minuets. Be gone by then.'' Lucius demands, his voice laced with threats as he speaks to his son, obviously still cross about earlier that morning. Draco stands from his father's chair and strides from the room. Lucius grips his arm as he brushes past. ''Be home by 8 o'clock, Draco. We need to... have words.''

Draco sneers and yanks his arm from the man's grasp. As he passes the secretary, Draco runs his long, lean fingers across her throat, sending shivers down her spine and causing little goosebumps to rise on her skin. Draco smirks to himself and continues to the cloak rack at the entrance of the office.

* * *

Draco meanders regally down the main street of Alle'e de Sorcier, pausing at some shops and passing others, buying only the finest robes and supplies and spending nearly all of his Galleons. By the end of the day, Draco had made his usual rounds of the town and has now decided to roam the residential area before heading to la Cafe de Sorcier for dinner.

His first time in the residential area is turning out dreadfully.

He had been watching the families in their homes for nearly half an hour now, watching their children play and parents exchange various signs of affection, knowing his family would never be like that.

In a moment of thought, Draco notices a little girl and boy go dashing by him. He watches as the little girl trips on a loose stone and goes flying into the dirt. He watches as she rolls on impact and stops, sitting up in a bit of a daze and gazing down at her knee. The blood from the scrape quickly mixes with the dirt in the wound and Draco nearly rushes to her side as a single tear spills from her eye but he stops when the girls mother dashes past him and begins grouching at the children in French. He munches on a bit of French candy and decides abruptly to go eat before he lost his appetite.

Once he is back in the business area of the tiny town, he feels much better. He sits down in the little Cafe' and opens his menu trying to decide on his meal. When the waitress approaches him he is ready with his choice.

''I want the Grilled fish with lemon and poppy... And I'll pay extra if you put something Alcoholic over it. Also, bring me a couple shots of vodka in a pint or two of butter beer.'' The plump little waitress walks away and Draco is left in peace for a few moments. A plate of food and a tall mug appears in front of Draco and he begins eating. At first he tastes his food with an aristocratic air but soon gives it up to a more common eating pattern. He scarfs down his food, completely oblivious to the twinkling eyes that are watching him from a dark corner across the small Cafe'.

* * *

At 8 o'clock pm sharp, Draco steps into the fireplace in the little French cafe' and steps out into the sitting room of Malfoy manor. His father is sitting in a wing-chair directly in front of the fire. He sneers as Draco dusts himself and sets his luggage to the side.

''Father.'' Draco greets, ignoring the house elves as they take his trunk away.

''Draco. I trust you have finished your school shopping?'' Lucius asks with false sincerity.

''Your trust is not misplaced.''

''I hope not.'' Lucius purrs, standing from his chair and pacing over to his son before draping his arm across his shoulders in a very annoying way. ''I wish to speak to you about your upcoming birthday, Draco, and what it will mean.'' Draco snorts and rolls his eyes as his father leads him down the hallway of Malfoy Manor. ''As you know, my master is quite interested in you Draco. In October he will be expecting you to receive the mark...''

Draco pushes his fathers arm off in disgust and turns to glare at him. He quickly loses his temper.

''Father! I've told you already, I refuse to be a simpering servant to some... thing that is barely half human! I _will not_ take the mark.'' Draco watches as his father's face contorts in rage..._ here it comes..._

''HOW DARE YOU!!!'' Draco feels himself lifted from the ground and slammed against the stone corridor wall. ''It looks like I'll have to teach you another lesson then.'' Lucius allows his son to drop to the floor before he starts kicking him. Draco feels a steel toed boot connect with his jaw, his ribs, stomach, legs, arms, and finally with his temple. The world dives and Draco looses consciousness.

Lucius drags his dazed son down to the underbelly of Malfoy manor ready to string him up for another lesson in the consequences of denying Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

In the dank dungeons of Malfoy manor, Draco swims back to consciousness. His arms are tied by thick ropes from the ceiling and he has been striped of all his clothing except his undershorts. He looks up and sees his father staring at him. Draco could feel his bruises throbbing all over his body and he shuts his eyes against his pounding head. He attempts to open his mouth but his body refuses to comply. _Damn bastard broke my jaw..._ Lucius stands and uncoils a long whip from his lap. He pulls his wand out and mutters an incantation to the ceiling. The ropes that had been holding him up slowly reach toward him, twining themselves around his arms like snakes. With a final flick of Lucius's wand, Draco feels metal barbs thrust themselves deep into his arms, and the ropes tighten. Lucius grins.

''Good to see you awake..._ son_. Torture is much more satisfying when your victim is awake.'' Lucius sneers and flicks his whip, administering the first blow. Draco's eyes roll back but he doesn't cry out. He would never give his father the satisfaction.

* * *

Four hours later

Lucius Malfoy stands panting next to his son's hanging body. The boy had not cried out once. He had used, not only his favorite whip, but every pain curse that he knew... and being a death eater... well, he knows enough of them. He looks at his son's glazed eyes and throws the whip down.

''I'll be back at dawn. If you are still alive by then we will see what your answer is.''

Draco barely registers the words and he watches through glazed eyes as his father strides from the room. His mind keeps hazing over as he hangs from the ceiling, the air being crushed from his chest as his arms no longer agree to support him. Draco can tell that he would never live till dawn in here. He racks his brain for any thought that may help him free himself. He mentally searches his clothing, which his father had left on the chair a short distance away. Nothing in his slacks nothing in his bag... His thoughts center on a secret pocket of his midnight blue cloak. It would be dangerous... but he has no choice. Draco opens his eyes and locks his eyes on the chair. His cloak rests across the back of it.

Draco squeezes his eyes shut and begins swinging in his ropes, the iron nails digging against his bones with every swing. He reaches his legs out and manages to catch the chair with his feet. His body swings back again and he drags the chair underneath him. He stands on the soft cushion and allows his chest and arms a rest. He looks at his cloak again. _Now how to get it to his hands._ Draco pauses for a moment before tucking his feet under it and contorting his body up until the cloak meets his nearly numb hand. He clasps it as tight as he can and allows his feet to drop to the chair again. _I knew all the dexterity from Quidditch would come in handy for something._

Draco begins twisting the fabric in his hand, searching for the hidden pocket. His fingers meet a hard lump and he breaths a choked sigh of relief. He pulls the bottle out and allows the cloak to fall again, his other hand still hanging limp in its rope-and-nail shackles. He uncorks the bottle and allows a drop to fall on the rope. His hand slips and he feels some splash down his arm, filling the air with the smell of burning flesh. Draco grimaces in pain. The acid eats through his first bond and his arm falls to his side, yanking the other painfully as his body slumps. Draco feels something in his shoulder jerk and he suddenly loses feeling from his shoulder to his finger tips. He squeezes his eyes shut again. _That cant be good... _Draco reaches up and burns away his last restraint, falling off the chair and to the floor in a bloody heap. He still cant feel his arm but he lifts himself and struggles into his clothing. He knows his father would know if he used magic in the manor so he leaves his wand in the bottom of his bag. He slips his bag across his chest and onto his least injured shoulder, wincing as the straps hit the violent cuts that now riddle his body. He pulls on his cloak and makes his way as silently as possible out of the dungeons and to the closest fire place... which happens to be in the huge kitchens. As he walks in, all the house elves stop and stare at him. One of them rushes over and begins to speak but Draco slaps the elf to keep it quiet. He hate being mean to them but he could barely talk from pain and exhaustion at the moment and he needed silence. His regret shows in his eyes and he places a finger to lips for silence. He glares around the room and all the house elves nod to him. He limps over to the fireplace and throws a small pinch of floo powder from his bag on the fire. He struggles to open his mouth but the only thing that comes out is mumbling. None the less, he feels himself begin to spin.

Draco falls to the ground as soon as the spinning stops. He keeps his eyes shut but hears a woman's gasp and a mans voice in his ears.

''Oy! who the hell are you?!''

Draco doesn't answer. He just struggles to his feet dizzily and dashes from the house and out into the countryside. After hours and hours of running blindly, Draco looks up at a rickety old house on the hill in front of him. He has never seen the house before but he prays that whoever lives there will help him...


	3. Found

**Chapter 2**

**Found**

_**The Burrow, Harry's 17 th Birthday party.**_

_**Tuesday, July 31, 2004. 9 o'clock a.m. **_

A darkly clad figure lay face first in the grass at the base of Burrow hill, his breathing short and shallow as Remus and Harry approach. Harry automatically recognizes the tuft of platinum blond hair sticking out from under the cloak and he stands ridged with his wand trained on the form as Remus inspects the boy more closely. Mrs Weasley rushes over to them and gasps when she sees the blood caked across Draco's cheek. Their birthday party for Harry had been interrupted when Ginny had yelped and pointed at a mysterious figure collapsing at the base of the hill.

''Bring him inside boys. Put him in the living room.'' Molly finally speaks, her voice decisive and determined.

Harry glances at her only for a moment, taking note of her trembling hands and softened eyes before bending to help Remus. Not that the Professor needed help. Remus had lifted the boy with ease and had carried him halfway to the house before Harry could even clear his mind enough to think. So instead, Harry grips Mrs Weasley around the shoulders and walks with her to the house, his eyes constantly watching for any sign of hostility from the unconscious blond in Remus's arms.

Once they have Draco in the house and situated on the living room couch, Mrs Weasley is more able to inspect his wounds.

Molly pulls the cloak from around his shoulders and tosses it to the floor, quickly to be joined by the dragon-hide bag that Draco had slung across his shoulders. The emerald muscle shirt that Draco is wearing looks wet in places and when Molly runs a hand over those spots she pulls her hand back stained with red. She clucks her tongue and begins pulling the shirt gently from his skin, being extra careful where the blood had crusted between the split flesh and fabric. Harry watches as a semi-unconscious Draco writhes in pain. Lupin springs forward to hold the boy still as Molly pulls the boy's arms from the sleeves and turns him gently on his side to examine his back. Both sides of him are laced with cruel slash marks and his body is a maze of bruises. He also looks as tho he may have a broken jaw. Tears leak from the old mother's eyes at the thought of what could possibly have caused so much hurt on a single person. Especially a boy so young.

Ginny Weasley steps timidly into the living room. ''Mum? Who is it?'' Ginny peers over her mother's shoulder and her eyes grow wide. Her stomach churns and she begins to tremble at the site of so much blood. Harry turns to her and grips her by the shoulders.

''You don't need to be seeing this Ginny. You should get away from the living room and go in the kitchen with everyone else.'' Harry says gently, trying to nudge her away. Ginny brakes her sight from the ripped up Malfoy and glares hard at Harry, clenching her jaw and fists.

''No! Shove off Harry. I'm gonna help Mum.'' She pushes his arms off and she brushes past him to her mother's side, swallowing the bile that had risen in her throat. Harry looks hurt for a moment but Ginny doesn't see it. He turns his back and steps outside to escape the stench.

Inside, Mrs Weasley begins ordering people around and the occupants of the Burrow begin skittering around to help. Once they have removed the barbed rope from around his arms, they carry Draco to the second floor and put him in Percy's old room. Ginny is sent to find her mother's healing potions and bandages, Ron is sent for water and Bill and his father stand by unless the boy wakes while Molly is tending him.

When Ginny comes back they have Draco striped down to his undershorts and her mother is gently sponging away the grime and blood. Ginny had never seen Malfoy looking so weak... or dirty for that matter. Finally, Molly gives up and summons a large tub. Ginny is made to leave the room and Remus sets the boy in the tub once the last of his clothing is removed. As Molly sponges the boy down, she realizes that his shoulder is at a very odd angle and with a pained glint in her eyes, realizes that it is dislocated. Remus steps forward.

''I'll set his shoulder for you Molly, just help me sit him up a bit.'' He says softly, lifting the boy and setting the bones back in place with a sickening scraping sound. Draco is still feverishly unconscious. Once the water is a murky red-ish green color Molly banishes the water out the window into the garden and replaces it with clean, soapy water from her wand. She scrubs Draco gently from head to toe and banishes the red water again before beginning to heal the boy's cuts. The whip marks and bruises disappear easily enough but the marks on his arms from the barbed rope that they had removed wont heal by any potion or spell that she has. She washes the boy down again to remove the last of the blood and Bill redresses him in a pair of Percy's old pajama bottoms. Ginny is then called back into the room and she helps her mother bandage Draco's arms, setting his left arm in a sling. They finally set him to bed, waiting for him to awake.

* * *

Ginny tiptoes to the kitchen late that night, hoping to find some solace in a hot cup of tea and finds Harry instead, sitting with his hands in his lap and his head bowed nearly to his chest.

There was once a time when Ginevra Weasley would have been scared out of her mind to walk in on Harry like that but that was long ago. The new Ginny merely stepped into the kitchen and began reaching for the tea kettle, humming softly. Harry jumps and stares at her once he realizes that he is no longer alone and watches her as she sets a pot of tea boiling. Ginny finally sits at the table as she waits for the water to boil, pulling out a newspaper and beginning to read silently.

''... Hello.'' Harry says, clearing his voice gruffly. Ginny looks up from her paper.

''Hi.'' She replies before turning her face back down, hoping that he would take a hint.

'' So, um... you couldn't sleep either?'' He persists. Ginny doesn't look up from her paper this time.

''No I'd rather not have nightmares tonight, so I figure as long as I don't sleep... ever... then I'll forget what he looked like lying so helplessly there.'' Harry nods solemnly and Ginny rolls her eyes. She turns back to her newspaper, hoping to have peace. A few moments later she hears him again.

''So um... You gonna be in Quidditch this year?'' Ginny sighs heavily and looks at him again.

''Maybe.''

She pulls the sports section out of the paper and hands it to him, hoping to shut him up. Harry glances at the sports section and finally gives in, reading to himself silently. Ginny hears the kettle begin whistling and she stands, intent on making a big pot of tea for her mother. Before going upstairs with the tea, she pushes a large mug of it into Harry's hands. Harry stares after her, watching as her hips sway back and forth with her even, calm steps. Harry shakes his head and sips his tea, feeling the tangy fluid clear his sleep deprived mind.

Ginny walks up the stairs toward Percy's old room, humming a lullaby to herself as she goes. Why had Harry been trying to make small talk with her? Did he honestly believe that it would make up for ignoring her all summer? And to think... She had believed him when he said he liked her on the train ride home last year. She rolls her eyes and pushes quietly into Percy's old room. Molly Weasley is sitting, half asleep in the chair next to Draco. Ginny walks over to her and shakes her shoulder gently.

''Mum... come on. I brought you some tea.'' Mrs Weasley jumps a bit and looks at her daughter, smiling sleepily at the tea cups. She takes one of the mugs and Ginny pours her a cup.

''Ginny dear, could you sit up with him? I need some sleep.'' Ginny's smile fades a bit but she nods.

''Alright Mum. Go ahead.'' Molly smiles at her daughter and putters from the room, leaving the mug of tea untouched on the tray. Ginny shakes her head good naturedly and sips her tea. She looks over at her sleeping charge. She tries to wrap her mind around the fact that this is the same boy that had tortured her brother and Harry for all of their years at Hogwarts. The one who is rich and spoiled and was supposed to have everything. He had never bothered her really... He had hardly ever even noticed her, which was rare for anyone to do really. Ginny sets her mug down with shaking hands and watches Draco sleep in her brother's bed.

Percy had been the only one who really listened to her. Whenever the rest of the family was ignoring her, Ginny knew that she could go and sit with Percy anytime. In the very same chair that she is sitting in right now. He would listen to her problems or not. He would let her decide what she wanted to do. That was something that Ginny never got from everyone else. He had never treated her like a child...

She pauses. _Draco looks so very sad._ She thinks to herself looking at his baby-soft hair falling in his face. It had gotten longer than the last time she had seen him and is now hanging about to his perfect, aristocratic nose. His lips are no longer curled into his usual smirk but are loosely parted and she can hear his raged breath cross them as he sleeps. She smiles and brushes the hair from his eyes before leaning back in the chair and letting her thoughts drift.

When Ginny wakes the next morning, she is in her own bed. She opens her eyes sleepily and sighs. One of the boys must have put her there after she had fallen asleep. She gets up and rubs the back of her head sleepily. She is still in her clothes from the night before so she grabs some different clothes and goes to take a shower. When she gets there however it is already occupied and has a line of 3 more people. Ginny groans and slumps against the wall next to Harry

''Did you sleep well last night Ginny?'' He asks. She looks at him crossly.

''Not really. I watched Malfoy for a bit so Mum could sleep but I guess I fell asleep cause I woke up in my room this morning. Harry nods.

''Yeah. I know about that part. I'm the one who put you there.'' Ginny stares at him for a moment longer before turning away and standing to go back down stairs.

''Forget this. I'm going to breakfast.'' She grouches, slumping downstairs and grabing a piece of honey covered toast and a glass of milk. As she rises to trudge upstairs for her bath, her mother stops her.

''Ginny dear, could you take this tray up to Draco? He woke up this morning and I'm sure he's hungry.'' Molly says, holding a tray of light soup out. Ginny rolls her eyes and takes the tray from her mother. First last night and now this. Ginny trudges upstairs and knocks on the door to Percy's old room.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V

Draco snaps out of his thoughts as a soft knock sounds from the door.

''Yeah I'm awake.'' Draco watches as a petite redhead enters the room with a tray in her hands.

Ginny Weasley stands at the foot of his bed, glaring at him as his surprised eyes trail over her body. _The weaselette has grown up._ He thinks lewdly. Her once far to skinny legs had grown strong and shapely, leading to firm, round thighs and perfect hips. Her pudgy little tummy had whittled down quite a bit and her chest had near exploded in to a pair of plump little breasts. His eyes meet her face. She still has the freckles but most of them had faded and now and she only had a small splatter of them across the bridge of her nose. She still had the little button of a nose that he had always secretly liked but her lips had grown full and red over the summer, just _begging_ to be snogged senseless. Her once dull, carrot colored locks had darkened and turned a vibrant, silky, wine color, dashing messily across her face. Draco's eyes finally meet her's and he sees the anger sparkling back from their cinnamon depths. He smirks at her.

''Well, well... looks like the little weaselette has grown up.'' He says in reply to her fiery glare.

''Oh shove it Malfoy. I'm only hear because Mum made me bring you tea. I'm not here for your mouth.'' Draco runs his tongue across his bottom lip and he bites it a little.

''Thats a shame... you don't know what you're missing.'' He replies cockily. Ginny scowls at him and he watches in fascination as she swiftly sets up his breakfast table. Every move that she makes in efficient. Not a wasted breath as she pulls the bedside table over with one hand and sets up his tray. She finishes and glares at him, Draco smirks back.

''There's a good girl now run along and play with the other little redheaded weasels.'' Ginny strides forward and Draco flinches slightly, thinking she is about to hit him. Instead she smiles amusedly and tucks another pillow behind his back.

''Whats the matter Ferret-boy? Scared of a little girl?'' She asks cheekily.

''Of course not, but you would flinch too if you had been through what I've been through.'' Ginny's face grows serious.

''What _did _happen to you Malfoy?'' She asks seriously. Draco sneers.

''None of your business Weasley. Now run along and leave the big bad Malfoy to his breakfast before he gobbles you up instead.'' Ginny snorts.

''I wouldn't let you touch me with a thirty-foot pole Malfoy.''

''And I wouldn't try. I'd be afraid it would shrivel up and fall of at the sight of you.'' He replies cruelly. Ginny glares and stalks out of the room, her dress flipping up with her steps to reveal more leg. Draco watches with interest. Maybe his stay with the Weasleys wouldn't be so bad after all...

It had certainly been a shock for him at first to wake up with the littlest Weasley asleep next to his bed. Once he had glanced around, however, his astonishment vanished. Mismatched furniture, ancient beat up rugs... of course this was the Weasleys' house. He had pretended to be asleep when scar-head had come in to carry the girl out and then again when one of the older Weasley boys, one Draco had never met... had an earing and all, came in to take the girls place. It had bothered him at first but then he thought... why not... It would be the last place on earth that his father would look for him... and it was a ton better than ending up with some _muggle_ family. Hell... he even had something vaguely interesting to think about now. Draco sighs and turns to his breakfast.

* * *

Ginny Weasley finally crawls into the shower, trying to scrub away all the things Draco Malfoy had said about her. She turns the water on so hot that she feels like her skin is being boiled away and begins scrubbing herself from head to toe. Once she is scrubbed raw, she switches the water to freezing cold and rinses herself off. She steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around her chest, looking in the mirror. She honestly doesn't know what the git saw in her... _Great! Now he's got you thinking about him... this can't be good Ginevra_. Ginny rings out her hair in the sink and towel dries it quickly. She flicks her half dry hair over her shoulder and steps out of the bathroom crossing the hall to her own room. 


	4. Truce

**Chapter 3**

**Truce**

_**The Burrow. **_

_**Tuesday, August 7 th, 2004. 8 o'clock am **_

Ginny saunters down the hall to Draco's room. She had pretty much been his keeper since he got there because she is the only one who is willing to put up with his mouth for any length of time. Everyone else in the house had nearly hexed him every time he said two words. She doesn't notice the half opened door, she only sighs and pushes through the door to his room.

''Rise and shine Ferret boy. Time for breakfast.'' Draco jumps awake and looks up at her sleepily. Ginny strides over and begins setting up his breakfast tray on his side table like she does for every meal. When she finishes she steps back and looks at him as he watches her with that stupid, sexy smirk on his face. _Sexy?! Since when the hell is his smirk sexy?!_ She shakes her head and meets his smirk with her own.

''See something you like Malfoy?''

''Yeah I see a lot of things I like, its just a shame that had to be on you.'' Ginny glares at him and steps forward to slap him now that his jaw is healed completely. She draws her hand back to strike but he grabs her wrist to stop her and starts tickling her ribs furiously with his other arm. She screeches and starts fighting back, being as careful of his arms as she can. He finally lets her go and she slumps off the bed onto the floor next to him, fighting laughter. Draco smirks down at her, panting slightly from the exertion.

''Ha...'' He exclaims. ''Thats what you get for trying to hit me. I haven't even touched you yet! Are you getting tired of my complements?''

Ginny stops laughing and stares at him. _He admits it then. He _**is**_ hitting on me._ She gets to her feet again and begins cleaning up the breakfast tray that she had kicked over while he was tickling her.

''If thats your idea of a complement, Malfoy, then you have much to learn.'' She stands and walks to the door with the tray. ''I'll be back in a minuet with breakfast... Again...'' She rolls her eyes as he smirks at her and she strides from the room and back down to the kitchen to fix his breakfast.

Downstairs in the kitchen, her thoughts drift to the boy upstairs again. S_o... he_**is**_ complementing me... hitting on me even. What is his problem? He's probably just desperate or something. Typical... Well I refuse to be his toy. I'll treat him according to how he treats me... yeah... thats what I'll do._

Draco had tanned a bit over the summer, not enough to look it but enough at least not to look like a vampire anymore. Ginny vaguely wonders about his hands. They had been warm when he was tickling her. Contrary to what she had previously thought about how he must feel if touched, they had been smooth and warm but very strong. She shakes her head free of thoughts and concentrates on making breakfast.

When she carries the tray back up to Draco's room, she is surprised to find him out of bed and wincing as he tries to dig in his bag that had been sitting by the door.

''Oy you great bloody fool! What are you doing out of bed!? You'll hurt yourself again! Your insides aren't healed yet!'' Draco grimaces in pain but keeps his fingers twisted tightly around his bag. Ginny sets the tray down and rushes to help him back to bed as he holds his ribs.

Once he is back in bed, he pulls his bag into his lap and carefully starts digging through it. As Ginny sets up his tray she watches him out of the corner of her eye, making sure he doesn't try anything. Suddenly she realizes that his arm is bleeding through the bandages again.

''Oh no... Your arm. Its bleeding again...'' She grabs a roll of bandages from the bed-table and pulls his arm to her lap against his complaints. ''You shouldn't have been trying to tickle me you dolt. You'll never heal if you keep pulling stunts like this.'' He whimpers as she carefully pulls the old bandages off and finds his wounds festering a bit underneath them.

''Oh shush you. You'll be alright...'' Ginny's tone is a great deal softer now that she can see his arm. He goes still at her words and just watches as she unwraps his wounds. Draco is positively astounded at the gentleness of her touch as she cleans his wounds. He finds himself watching her face as she tends him. A few strands of her silky, strait, wine colored hair fall across her face and he barely sees her blushing when she realizes that he is watching her. She tucks the hair behind her ear again and she pulls out another bandage to wrap his arm. She glances up at Draco with a soft blush dashing across her cheeks.

''Silly Ferret. You should have known you would hurt yourself again... Whats in the bag thats so important that you couldn't wait for me to get back?''

''Well. My wand for one thing, so I can heal myself. And...'' Draco grimaces as the bandage pulls one of the wounds open. ''Careful woman thats my skin there! .... And My sketchbook so I wont be so bloody bored anymore.'' Ginny looks up at him in shock and suspicion.

''I didn't know you could draw...''

''Well now you do. I'm sure there are a lot of things you don't know about me Weaslette.'' He pulls his sketchbook out and sets it on the bed next to him, digging for his wand now. ''Its not like its weird or anything. A lot of people can draw... Here let me look at my arm before you wrap it again.'' He pulls his wand out and pulls his arm from her light grasp, muttering over his wounds searchingly for a moment with his wand before finally breaking into a grin.

''I should have known... They wouldn't heal because he poisoned the nails in the ropes. Bastard...'' Draco mutters an incantation and the thick green puss that had been oozing from the holes disappears. He holds his arm out for her again and grins.

''There. Now you can heal it.'' Ginny pulls out one of her mother's potions and smears it over the holes gently. Draco isn't wincing nearly as much now and she waits for a moment as the potion dries on his skin and falls off to the floor in a fine powder, leaving perfectly smooth skin behind it. She looks up at him is shock.

''But... We checked for poison...'' Draco smirks at her innocence.

''You wouldn't know this poison. Trust me. Here, do this arm now.'' He holds his other arm out to her and she undoes the bandages, repeating the same process as before. When they finish, she just looks at him suspiciously and shakes her head in thought. She stands to leave but he grabs her wrist.

''No... please stay. Its dreadfully boring in here... I promise not to be to much trouble. Besides, I wanna draw you...'' He flashes an embarrassed grin. Ginny has never seen him actually smile before. Normally he sneers or smirks... but never smiles. She sits in her chair at Percy's desk.

''Oh, alright. But only cause I have nothing better to do.'' She says. Draco tucks his wand away again and pulls out a sketchbook from his bag. He digs around a bit more and pulls out a set of charcoals. Ginny leans forward slightly. ''Oh! Are those charmed charcoals? I've seen them around, I've never been much of an artist but I've always wanted to try them...'' She blushes and looks down at her knees, embarrassed by her outburst. Draco just looks at her with a cocked eyebrow and emotionless mouth.

''I'd let you if these were the charmed ones but they aren't. These are plain charcoals. They are much harder to get in the wizarding world and much harder to work with.'' Ginny's blush deepens slightly.

''Oh... Why do you use those instead of the charmed ones?'' Draco frowns down at his paper and begins making marks.

''I prefer to feel what I am drawing instead of blindly drawing a perfect picture. It's the imperfections that make it real art. Now shush so I can concentrate.'' He turns his attention to his sketch again and Ginny nods. She is absolutely amazed at this side of Draco. She never knew that he could be so... pensive. She tucks her feet up under her bottom and tilts her head over on her shoulder, watching his severe concentration with a half smile. He glances up and takes a double take with his eyes wide.

''Perfect!'' He exclaims, franticly scribbling and glancing up at her repeatedly as he draws. ''Stay just like that...'' He sketches furiously and Ginny tries to be still. She cant help but grin at his excitement and she watches as his face grows happier in his quick sketching. They sit together in the same way, speaking briefly every once in a while until about 9 o'clock (am) when Ron comes looking for her.

''Oy Ginny! Are you still in bed? Its time for breakfast...'' Ginny and Draco jump as Ron's voice sounds from the hall. Draco quickly stashes his sketchbook under the blankets as Ginny answers.

''I've already eaten. Go ahead without me.'' Ron pokes his head in the room and glares when he sees its occupants.

''What are you doing in_ here_?'' He demands snidely. They both scowl at Ron and Draco opens his mouth to answer but Ginny beats him to it.

''We're talking. Not that you actually care.'' Ron just glares at the two of them and Draco pipes up.

''Whats the matter weasel? Afraid the big bad Malfoy is gonna steel your baby sister away?'' Ginny suppresses a grin at his taunt. _He sure does like calling himself that..._ She thinks to her self as Ron glares between the two of them.

''I'm not afraid of _Ferrets_ Malfoy... Come on Ginny... breakfast.'' She glares hard at him.

''No! I don't want to go I am perfectly comfortable where I am thank you very much. Go eat with the rest of the family. I'm sure I won't be missed.'' Ron's jaw drops for a moment but his face soon grows hard and he glares daggers at the pair.

''Fine!'' The door slams. Draco looks over at Ginny, who is still glaring at the door.

''Well done weaselette.'' Ginny just repositions herself in the chair.

''You don't have to call me that you know...'' Draco looks up at her with slight surprise.

''Well? Are you gonna finish the drawing or not?'' Draco recovers with a smirk as he pulls the sketch out.

''I had just finished it when the Neanderthal came in.''

''Well can I see it then?'' Ginny asks, leaning toward the bed.

''No.'' Ginny looks slightly indignant.

''Why not?'' Ginny pouts and Draco breaks into a grin of amusement at that.

''I don't show my work to anyone.''

''Well its a picture of me isn't it? I have to make sure you didn't draw me naked or something.'' Ginny glares at him and Draco bursts into laughter, surprising Ginny. It wasn't his usual evil laughter. No... This was a rich melodic laugh, bubbling up from deep in his chest. A sound of pure mirth.

''Alright little phoenix. Here.'' Draco hands her the sketch of herself and she smiles smugly at him, liking his new name for her. She turns her eyes down to the picture and gasps.

She doesn't know how the girl in the image could possibly be her. The image looks like that of an angel. The smile being one of pure contentment and the light dashing across the girls face lighting her features in a very flattering way. The girl is surrounded by simple things. The same things that surround Ginny now but the girl... seems almost out of place there. How had he caught her thoughts of not belonging so very thoroughly in the sketch? And all on his own talent! Without charmed charcoals! Ginny looks up at Draco, noting the pink in his cheeks and the shy grin on his lips.

''Draco...'' She whispers in awe.

''I know its not good or anything... its just a sketch... You are the first person who has ever seen my work other than my mum...'' Ginny shakes her head and she smiles at him.

''Draco... Its absolutely beautiful.'' She says sincerely. He looks up in disbelief but when he sees the dreamy look in her eyes he is put to rest. He takes the sketch back a bit sharply.

''Yeah. Well... don't get used to seeing my work. You are the first and last to ever see it.'' Ginny looks hurt at first but when she sees the pleased smile on his face from her praise she stops. He was just covering his arse. Ginny chuckles.

''Get some sleep today Dragon.'' Ginny stands and walks to the door. ''Oh and by the way, I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow so I wont be here to bring your meals. Bill will take care of you tho.'' Draco sits up a little straiter in his seat.

''Oy, Weasley. Could you do me a favor?''

''Depends on the favor _Malfoy_.'' She turns back to him and smirks with one hand on the door. Draco sneers back at her.

''Get your mind out of the gutter Little Phoenix. I just need a new sketchbook and some more charcoals. I was wondering if you could order them under your name while you're in Flourish and Blotts.'' Ginny relaxes slightly.

''Why not under your name?''

''Because I'm sort of trying not to get found, thats why. I've got the galleons for it.'' He says reassuringly. Ginny looks at him critically for a moment.

''Oh, alright. Write down what you need and I'll get it for you.'' Draco grins properly again.

''Good. I'll have it for you when you bring me lunch.'' Ginny rolls her eyes and steps from the room, closing the door as she goes.


	5. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 4**

**Diagon alley**

_**The leaky cauldron, Diagon ally. **_

_**August 8 th, 2004. 9 o'clock am. **_

The next morning Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Charlie and Mrs Weasley all wake up early to go to Diagon Alley. Ginny tucks Draco's list in her pocket with the small sack of money that he gave her to use and she follows everyone to the fireplace to floo there. When they arrive in the Leaky Cauldron everyone in the small pub automatically trains their eyes on Harry. Ginny just rolls her eyes and taps her mom on the shoulder.

''Hey Mum, I've got some things to do. Can I meet you guys back here at like noon?'' Mrs Weasley nods absentmindedly and sort of waves Ginny on before turning back to the rest of the group. Ginny rolls her eyes again and saunters out of the pub and out to Diagon Alley.

The first thing she does is go to Flourish and Blotts to order the art things for Draco. He had said that she could keep the extra galleons for payment of her troubles but she didn't know that she would still have almost 75 galleons when she had finished ordering his supplies. She almost refuses to use it all but she thinks about it and, with a smirk, decides that it should be payment for all the hell he had put her and her family through. She laughs a little evilly and decides to browse a bit... She looks through the various books and such before finding the romance novels. She glances around to make sure there is no one she knows before sauntering down the isle, searching for her favorite series. She walks her fingers along the spines of the books and lets out a happy gasp when she finds the book set she is looking for.

'' Leather and Corset Laces...'' She whispers the title to herself, grabbing all five of the paperback set, the first of which has a man and woman in a rather passionate embrace that glance up and wink at her every few minuets. She laughs and heads for the counter.

At the front of the store she runs her hand along the glass counter, looking down at the stationaries on display with vague interest. She lifts her hand from the glass and just as she is about to turn to pay, she notices the most adorable stationary she has ever seen! She lets out an excited squeal and a giggle and leans over the display to get a better look. The parchment is cut into 13 inch pieces and along the top of each sheet is a 1 inch strip where three kittens are frolicking on each sheet. The cashier steps over to her and smiles at her obvious delight.

''Do you like them Ma'am?'' The cashier asks twinkling at her from behind the counter. Ginny looks up and nods excitedly.

''I love them! Kittens are my favorites...'' She says, turning her attention back to the parchment. The cashier nods and pulls the box out, setting it on the counter for Ginny to see. ''How much?'' She asks, reaching out to gently stroke the enchanted kittens.

''Three-hundred sheets for a Galleon.'' He says evenly. Ginny nods and smiles at him before pulling a Galleon out of Draco's money purse and setting it on the counter. She moves over slightly and starts looking through the quills, laughing at the gaudy peacock quills like Lockhart had in her first year and the golden feathered phoenix quills. She finally chooses one of the unbreakable, golden-tipped quills and happily pays for all of her things.

Ginny steps into the cool air of the new shop and shakes a hand through her wind blown hair. She looks around with interest and smiles as a young chestnut haired girl comes from the back of the shop.

''Hello! Welcome to my humble store! How may I help you Ma'am?'' The girl asks with a heavy accent that Ginny cant quite place. Ginny smiles and steps over to the girl behind the counter.

''What sort of shop is this?'' Ginny ask, leaning over the counter and glancing around. The girl behind the counter smiles and waves a hand indicating the large selection of shelves.

''This is a Chocolate specialty store... I can find the perfect chocolate for anyone.'' She says with confidence. Ginny perks up, thinking of Draco.

''Really now? ... Hmm. Maybe you can help me then.'' Ginny says, with a certain twinkle in her eye. The girl smiles back at Ginny.

''Ah! Of course! A gift I suppose? A special someone?'' Ginny nods.

''Yes, I suppose you could call him that... How could I figure out what his favorite would be?'' Ginny asks turning her attention to the girl behind the counter.

''Hold on a minute and I'll be right back.'' The girl says, disappearing into the back again. Ginny wanders away from the counter and begins exploring the shop.

Along the walls of the shop are shelves and shelves of various types of chocolate. Everything from raspberry filled to blood flavored to chocolate that tastes like a four course meal... Ginny laughs at some and shudders at others, (mainly the blood filled ones). She watches some of the enchanted ones as they move around and she even finds a tank full of chocolate snakes with stripes in various different flavors. She jumps slightly when she hears a book being slammed down on the front counter.

''Alright, now what you do is... come over here so I can show you silly!You can't do it from all the way over there...'' Ginny giggles and heads back over to the counter. ''Good. Now, hold your hand over the book and think about the young man that the gift is for. Think of everything that makes him who he is... Good! Good. Now, open your eyes.'' Ginny complies and find the book settled open now, showing a pile of chocolates in the shape of Galleons. She laughs out loud. _It just figures..._

''Cool... Can I try one before I buy them?'' She asks, looking a bit closer at the picture. The girl automatically sets a large tray of them in front of her. Ginny grins and takes one of the chocolates wrapped in gold foil. As the chocolate melts across Ginny's tongue, she tries to place the taste. The chocolate is like nothing she has ever tasted before, she cant quite place the flavor but it definitely seems familiar to her. She shuts her eyes and tries to pick out the flavor, thinking of everything she can that it might be... ''Chocolate and... a rainy day?...'' She laughs. ''How can a rainy day be a flavor?'' She asks turning back to the girl.

''Romani secrets...'' the girl whispers playfully. Ginny laughs again.

''Ah! You're a Gypsy then... that explains it.'' She says, pulling the coin purse out again. ''I'll take a pound of them... I want them to last a while.''

Ginny looks at her watch and gasps when it reads 11:45. She hadn't realized that so much time had passed and she quickly heads for the Leaky Cauldron to meet everyone else for lunch. She pulls her new trunk behind her, filled with all her purchases of the day and the last of the Galleons from Draco. Once inside the little pub, Ginny finds a booth and buys herself a butterbeer, watching carefully for her family. She watches the clock on the wall as it moves from lunch, to tea time to nap time and her good mood sours dramatically. She looks at the Muggle watch that Harry had given her the previous year. 3 o'clock. Ginny rolls her eyes. Of course they would forget about her. She sighs, deeply annoyed, and takes her trunk over to Tom (the bartender) for him to watch until she gets back. Tom smilingly agrees and Ginny steps back out into Diagon alley.

Once back in Diagon alley, Ginny searches the streets ahead of her for redheads and finds them a ways off. She heads in their direction and quickly catches up with them. When she reaches them and falls into step behind them, no one notices. She rolls her eyes.

''Do _none of you _care that I have been sitting in the pub for 3 hours waiting for you all?'' Everyone turns to look at her. Mrs Weasley speaks up immediately.

''Oh Ginny dear, I completely forgot about the time! Oh well, you're here now, thats what matters.'' Ginny gawks at her family and doesn't move when they all start heading for the next store.

''Look, I'm sure you guys don't need me around, I'm gonna go back to the burrow alright?'' She says, turning to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron before anyone even has a chance to realize that she had even said anything. She makes it about 30 feet from her family before a tremendous explosion knocks her to the ground. The air thickens with smoke and ash and Ginny is faintly aware of screaming. She stands carefully and turns to look at the smoking building behind her. She watches as a group of figures dressed from head to toe in black step out of the wreckage, their faces covered with skeletal white masks.

Chaos breaks out.

Ginny's chest tightens in fear. She looks around her but cannot find her family anywhere. She heads for an alley way leading off to her left, limping painfully as she realizes that she has twisted her ankle. She make her way as quickly as she can down the dark alley and peers around the corner, carefully hiding from the Death eaters. Ginny feels the ash burning her eyes and throat as she slips through the chaos that had broken forth at the arrival of the death eaters.

Moments later, a swarm of Aurors suddenly appear and begin sending curses everywhere. Ginny is forced to dodge a few and she just barely make it back to the leaky cauldron before the gate to Diagon Alley is shut by an Auror. Ginny turns to Tom for her things and a pinch of floo powder. Tom seemed quite nervous. But then again, who wouldn't be? Ginny smiled to him and gave him a reassuring pat on the arm before dragging her trunk into the fireplace.

Once back in the burrow, Ginny collapses out of the fireplace coughing hard. She looks up and her eyes fall on Charlie, laying on the sofa with her mother hovering over his unconscious form. Ginny's eyes grow wide as she sees the blood splattered across the front of his robes and the tears in her mother's eyes as she tries to clean him up.

''Charlie! What happened to him?'' Ginny exclaims, announcing her arrival to the room.

''Charlie was caught with shards from the explosion... Harry carried him all the way back to the leaky cauldron and held him in the fireplace to get him home.'' Ginny looks over at Harry, who is staring at the floorboards with an angry expression on his face. She can tell the signs now and this is nothing new... Every time there was an attack anywhere by death eaters, Harry would get angry. He seems to be building his hatred for Voldemort enough for him to kill Riddle once and for all. Ginny looks back over at Charlie and her mother. She can tell that her mother is scared but she refuses to let herself comfort her. Instead she kisses Charlie gently on the cheek and turns to take her trunk upstairs. As Ginny reaches the top of the stairs she begins to feel the weight of what just happened hammer squarely on her shoulders. She feels a tear slide down her cheek and feels the sobs clutching at her throat, begging to be let free.

The sob tears past Ginny's throat and she falls to her knees with her face buried in her hands. Out of Percy's room comes a very worried looking Bill. He stoops down next to Ginny and puts his arms around her.

''Ginny... Ginny, What's wrong?'' He asks gently stroking her hair as she cries against him. She tries to answer him but all she can do is point downstairs and cry. He looks that way and dashes down the stairs to help their mother. Ginny sits for a moment more, silently berating herself for crying and trying to calm herself. When she finally stills herself and rests her head on the side of her trunk, she hears a tentative call from the open bedroom door.

''Ginny?'' Ginny lifts her head in shock. She had momentarily forgotten that Draco is still at the Burrow. She gets to her feet again and steps over to the bedroom door. Draco is watching the door with a look that Ginny has never seen on his face before. Concern. ''Ginny, what's wrong? Has something happened?'' Ginny can still do nothing but nod. She steps over to him and pulls back the covers on the bed. She grabs Draco's wand from his bag and helps him to his feet. ''Ginny,Talk to me. What happened? Where are we going?'' Ginny says nothing, only helps him out of the room and down the stairs. He had grown a great deal stronger since he had healed his arm of the poison so her job is much easier. The two of them make it down stairs and Draco finally sees Ginny's problem. Charlie is still laying on the sofa, covered in blood. Mrs Weasley had not been able to heal him and he is quickly fading. Ginny shoves Draco's wand into his hand and begs him with her eyes to help.

''Please Draco. You know so much about healing...'' She pleads quietly. Draco stares into her eyes for a moment before setting his lips into a tight line and turning to Ginny's brother. When Molly sees Draco advancing on them with a wand, she throws herself over her son's body and stares evilly up at Draco.

''Get away from him! Don't you dare hurt him!'' Molly exclaims hysterically. Draco glares at her like she is a bug on the wall.

''Do you want him to live or not Woman?!'' Ginny steps forward and gently pulls her distraught mother away so that Draco can properly see Charlie. Ginny quietly reassures her mother and Draco kneels next to Charlie. He reaches out and rips open Charlie's already shredded robes to see the wound properly. He carefully pulls the torn robes away from the wound and examines the shards left in the boy's belly. A few glass slivers remain in the wound and Draco meticulously begins extracting each and every shard, sending them all to the waste bin. Half an hour later, he is sweating from his effort and panting slightly from the exertion of being out of bed. He passes his wand over the wound again, searching for internal injuries to heal. He mends three crushed ribs and a punctured lung, along with the external injuries from the glass shards before he finally sits back on his heals in exhaustion. With one, final swipe of Draco's wand, the scars disappear, leaving Charlie's stomach as perfectly smooth and tan as before. Everyone watches as Charlie's eyes flutter open and snap shut again with a groan.

''Bloody death eaters... Bloody lights...'' Charlie squeezes his eyes shut tighter and everyone's faces lift. Ginny suddenly jumps from her place on the floor and throws her arms around Draco's neck. One of his arms instinctively wraps around her waist and the other hits the floor as he falls backward. Ginny is giggling in sheer joy and everyone is greeting Charlie back to the world of the waking.

''Oy Woman!! I'm still hurt you know...'' Ginny jumps back off of him and grins wide.

''Oh Draco! You're wonderful!'' Ginny throws herself at him again and plants a huge kiss on his cheek. Everyone stares at her and she grins around bashfully.

''Yeah yeah... tell me something I don't know.'' He says with only the slightest bit less malice than usual. ''Right then... Can I go back upstairs now?'' Bill stands abruptly.

''Yeah, of course... I'll help you get back up.'' The family watches him leave the room. They suddenly seems to have a different view of the boy. Before, they were only keeping him because he couldn't be moved but now... Now they were glad they had taken care of him. Bill helps Draco struggle to his feet and Ginny pauses only to kiss Charlie before scampering after them. When Bill and Draco get back to the bedroom and get Draco situated, Ginny stands in the door shyly but with a smile from ear to ear. Bill pats Draco on the shoulder before leaving. ''Thank you Draco. You have no idea what that meant to out family.'' Bill grins over at Ginny and glides to the door, kissing her on the top of her head before leaving again. Draco glances at her and makes gaging noises once Bill has left.

''Ugh... Family bonding... should have left the little bugger to rot... Although I did get a little kiss out of it...'' Draco smirks at the look on Ginny's face and chuckles. ''Oh come on Phoenix, you know you want me...''

''Shove it Dragon.'' She traipses over to the desk and flops down in her chair. Her and Draco just stare at each other for a moment before Ginny finally averts her eyes and begins looking around the room.

''So. Did you enjoy spending my money today?'' Draco asks with a slight sneer. Ginny grins impishly and looks back over at him.

''Of course I did.'' She replies.

''Well, what did you get then?'' Ginny runs out into the hall and grabs her trunk from where she had left it a bit before, dragging it back into the room and setting it at the foot of the bed.

''Ah... a new trunk I see... I figured that would be something you would get.'' He says, watching her open the trunk and start pulling out her purchases of the day. She pulls out her new robes first. Two of them are school robes and the third are dress robes. She holds them up and grins cheekily at him.

''Model them for me?'' He asks, actually sounding as tho he is interested. Ginny gives him a playfully searching alert but accepts his request and traipses across the hall to change for him. The first one she tries on is her school robes. Having worn hand-me-down robes her entire life, Ginny's robes had never quite fit her properly. These, however, had been made specially for her and hug her form gloriously.

''Well? School robes. What do you think?'' Ginny is now standing in front of Draco, spinning slowly to show off the robes. His face reveals no emotion as he scrutinizes her appearance.

''Not bad... for second rate tailor anyway. Someone with your body should wear the best. Tho they are definitely better than those rags you usually wear... Next.'' Ginny raises an eyebrow at his words but says nothing as she steps out of the room and back in a few moments later wearing her second pair of school robes. Draco scrutinizes these just as hard. ''Not bad.... Hold on. Come over here for a minuet.'' Ginny walks over apprehensively within arm reach of Draco. He grabs her around the waist and pulls her over. She expects him to try something very Malfoy-ish but he merely begins picking at the seam of her robe. ''humph ... bad tailoring. I wouldn't have stood for it. Oh well... Next.'' Ginny peers down at the seam as she walks out of the room to change again, trying to see what he had seen.

Her dress robes are considerably different than her school robes. The neckline is so wide that each edge keeps trying to fall off her shoulders, the torso of the gown clings tightly to her figure and flares again after reaching a little bit below her hips. The sleeves are long and tapper along her arms, ending in little diamond shapes that cover the back of her hands, ending on both sides in a ring that slips over the middle finger of each hand. The material is a soft, crimson chenille fabric. Ginny steps back into the hall and steps the last few feet into the room. Draco stares as she enters and she grins at him as she spins.

''Not bad... not bad at all considering the poor quality.'' He looks Ginny up and down a few times, scrutinizing the dress. The shoulder falls slightly and Draco stares as Ginny reaches up to fix it. She sees his extra attention and glares at him a bit before striding from the room and across the hall to change.

Ginny unknowingly leaves the door open a bit to both rooms, leaving a free view for Draco as she changes back into her normal clothes. Almost against his will, he finds himself watching her. His heart speeds up slightly at the sight of her bare skin and his body starts reacting to her half naked form against his will. She isn't freckly like he had assumed, instead her skin is smooth and creamy colored, tho very pale. Draco is captured by her perfectly curved body. She is no longer skinny and bony like she had been the previous year... No, the littlest Weasley had filled out in just the right places and Draco feels himself nearly overcome by a fit of passion. He shuts his eyes and shakes his head. I_ can't believe I'm thinking this about a Weasley. What has gotten into you Draco?! The two of you even have **nicknames** for each other! Grr... This house is getting to you Draco... Ah... But where else could I go... No where... No where else would be safe. I hope my mother is alright... I swear... if that stupid bastard lays one hand on her... **I'll kill him.**_

Ginny slips her shirt on and prances out of the little room that she had been changing in. Once she is back in Draco's room, she carefully folds the robes and sets them in the base of her trunk under his scrutiny. She smiles up at him and is slightly startled by the intense look in his eyes as he watches her.

''Draco?'' She says timidly. His eyes are stormy and he is watching her intently.

''Yes Little Phoenix?'' He replies, his voice huskier than usual. Ginny shivers slightly at the sound.

''Um... Would you like to see the rest of the stuff I got today or...'' He suddenly seems to break out of his odd trance.

''Right. Sorry. I must be a little tired. Please continue.'' He says shaking his head and settling himself deeper under the covers. Ginny nods and blushes slightly, very unnerved by his reaction.

''Well. At first when I found out how much you had given me I almost convinced myself not to use any of it... But I decided to but you a present instead.'' She says pulling a large sack out of the trunk and handing it to him. He quirks an eyebrow and takes the bag, carefully opening it and drawing out one of the little chocolate Galleons. He looks at her and she beams proudly at him. ''Its chocolate. The girl at the chocolate shop helped me chose them for you with a spell to find the perfect flavor for you.'' she says, watching him open the chocolate wearily. He sniffs it and looks at her suspiciously before taking a timid bite. She watches his face relax dramatically and his face break into a grin. ''You like?'' She asks happily. He nods enthusiastically.

''You'll have to show me this place as soon as I'm better...'' He says. Ginny laughs and agrees.

* * *


	6. Healing

**Chapter 5**  
_**Healing**_

Ginny glances into the spare bedroom one more time to check on Draco and sees him sleeping peacefully. She grins and after a moment walks back downstairs, where her family is still fawning over Charlie. Once in the kitchen, she rushes over to where Charlie is sitting at the table and kisses him on the cheek, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

''How are you feeling big brother? '' She asks with a slightly muffled voice from his shoulder.

''Not to bad... Thanks to that Malfoy boy up there... I was sorta surprised really, once Mum explained it all... Although I still have a bloody bad migraine from it.'' He replies, shrugging gently and grinning. Ginny stands up strait again and smiles at her big brother.

''He's really not so bad once you get to know him...'' She says, eliciting a snort from several of the boys in the kitchen.

''Well you must know him loads better than we do, 'cause he's a complete ponce most of the time...'' Says one of the twins. Ginny just rolls her eyes and starts getting food together for her and Draco. She had been eating with Draco every once in a while since he arrived... Tonight she would definitely eat with him.

* * *

''Draco...'' Ginny purrs softly, stroking the soft blond hair away from his eyes. I had been nearly 4 hours now and she had decided it was time for supper for her and her patient. ''Time to wake up...'' She sings in his ear, laughing as he sleepily tries to swat her hand away. ''Hey now! Thats now way to treat someone who brought you food now is it?'' She asks, giggling at his sleepy reactions to her. Draco grunts his protest sleepily and rolls away from her. Ginny huffs with mock indignation and proceeds to strip the covers away from Draco's sleeping body, making him immediately curl up against the cold.

''Oy! s'cold in here.'' Draco exclaims sleepily, turning his torso back to face her. She just grins and gestures to the food she had set up for them

''I'm eating with you tonight Dragon and I would like to eat before it gets cold.'' She says, planting a hand on her hip and grinning at him as he weakly sits up.

''Alright, alright... I'm awake already... can I at least have my blankets back ?'' he asks, rubbing his bare shoulders to indicate the cold. Ginny rolls her eyes playfully and tosses the blankets back over him watching him snuggle down thankfully. At last, Ginny pulls her usual chair over and pulls the charmed warming cover off the plates, revealing two sets of three course meals jumbled on the little table. Draco grins and raises an eyebrow at her.

''Since when am I getting spoiled here?'' he asks, looking back down at the table. Ginny smiles proudly.

''Since I decided that _I_ was going to cook dinner for us tonight.'' She says, raising an eyebrow at him. ''You deserve a hero's dinner after what you did and you are actually getting well enough to eat it now that you have that nasty poison out of your system.'' She replies smartly, reaching for her own soup and taking a large spoon full. Draco eyes her amusedly. He had noticed in the few times that he had eaten with her that she has impeccable table manners, better almost than himself at times. He smirks.

''So... since I get all this special treatment tonight do I get to be fed too?'' He asks cheekily, fluttering his eyelashes at her mockingly. Ginny snorts and rolls her eyes at him before setting her bowl down and dipping her own spoon in the soup bowl, leaning forward and bringing it to his waiting mouth, noticing that he doesn't look away from her eyes once during the whole process. Ginny watches as he takes the swallow of soup and cleans it with his delicious, pink lips as she pulls it free of his mouth. He swallows and his eyes shine mischievously at the fact that the littlest Weasley cant tear her eyes away from his mouth. He smirks and she finally raises her gaze to meet his own, suddenly snapping out of her enchantment and leaning back again in her own chair, smirking back at him in much the same fashion.

''There. You've been fed. If you want more you'll just have to do it yourself, your royal laziness.'' She says, smirking as he raises his eyebrows in surprise. She sets his bowl down and goes back to her own meal... a faint blush creeping across her cheeks. Draco Malfoy smiles brightly and he continues his meal in relative quiet for a few moments.

''So, miss medi-witch... When will I be healthy enough to get out of this bed and run around with all the other little redheads around here?'' Draco asks playfully, suddenly breaking the silence. Ginny looks up and grins before answering.

''Well, we'll just have to see how long it takes for you to get your strength back.'' She replies, taking another spoonful of soup. Draco takes a bit of his own and nods...

''Thank you.'' He says suddenly. Ginny looks up from her bowl with surprise.

''What for Dragon?''

''For... for putting up with me... for not leaving me to die out there...'' He says, astonishing Ginny as a faint blush creeps over his cheeks. Ginny brushes a thread of hair away from his eye and grins.

''Well, we couldn't just leave you there... the wind tends to come from the east at this time of year and your dead-smell would stink up the whole house...'' she says with a giggle. Draco looks up at her with an almost blank face. Ginny faintly senses a pained look about him and she sobers quickly. ''I'm sorry Dragon, it was a joke...'' She says softly, ''Your welcome...'' She replies solemnly, dropping her eyes back to her bowl and taking another sip from her spoon. Draco smiles faintly and follows her example.

* * *

Draco leans lightly on Ginny's shoulder as they make their way down the stairs. It had been three days since the incident at Diagon alley and Ginny had finally agreed to let Draco get out of bed. Today he would spend some time with the rest of the family downstairs.

''Ginny? Is that you dear?'' Mrs Weasley calls. ''...oh. Hello Draco... I see you've decided to join us for breakfast this morning.'' She notices Draco. Ginny holds her breath as her mother warily invites Draco to sit at the table. Nearly everyone was already sitting down and they all stop and stare as Ginny helps the wincing Draco sit in the chair that Mrs Weasley conjured for him. Ginny loosens her grip on his waist and supports his elbow as he sits, finally turning her attention to the rest of the table.

''What? Never seen an injured person sit down at a table before!'' She exclaims, throwing her hands up at the rest of the family. Mrs Weasley snaps into action and starts carrying food to the table.

''Ginny has a point boys, Draco is always welcome at our table. Now straiten up and eat before it gets cold.'' She says as Ginny sits down next to Draco. Everyone but Harry and Ron look away, starting random conversations to avoid the wrath of Mrs Weasley. Harry and Ron however, continue staring with contempt as Draco starts slowly eating the eggs and beacon placed in front of him. After a few very slow bites, he sets his fork down and fidgets nervously for a second before leaning over and whispering in Ginny's ear. She glances at him sympathetically and nods, standing and taking his plate away before walking over to the cabinet and pulling out a bottle of some sort. She pours a bit of something from the bottle into a shot glass and walks around the table to hand it to Draco, watching him swig it down and shiver making a comically disgusted face before handing it back to her and taking a swig of his drink. Ginny grins at his reaction and walks back around to the sink to clean his plate and the shot glass.

''Look at that Harry...'' Ron whispers, glaring at Malfoy, who is now turning his glass in his hands as he stares at it. ''He's got her waiting on him hand and foot... the little ferret. What are we gonna do about it?'' He asks, looking at Harry expectantly. Harry is watching Draco with jealous eyes as Ginny sits back down and pushes a bowl of something in front of Draco again.

''We're gonna wait...'' He says simply, making Ron raise an eyebrow at him.

''Wait for what mate?'' Ron asks.

''For opportunities to find out what he's really up to.'' Harry replies, angrily watching Draco lean over and say something in Ginny's ear, causing her to burst into giggles and whisper something back.

* * *

After breakfast, Ginny helps Draco out to the garden and sits him on the garden swing, getting him comfortable with his bag and a blanket as Ginny joins her brothers in de-gnomeing the yard. Draco watches them covertly, pretending to be reading on of his school books but glancing up every so often as a screech of laughter rings out. After a while, Bill walks out into the garden and over to where Draco is stationed on the swing.

''May I sit down?'' He asks politely. Draco looks up from his book and stares for a moment before nodding.

''Sure, but I thought all you lot hated me and all that?'' He says, shifting his legs out of the way for Bill to sit. Bill chuckles.

''Well, when you act like you and your father have acted for so long it does tend to make people wary of you.'' Bill replies, leaning back and moving the swing into a gentle rock with his feet. Draco's face shutters down into coldness again.

''Yes well my father is certainly one to be wary of.'' Draco replies, glaring down at his book. Bill looks over at him in something akin to sympathy and most definite curiosity.

''but I don't think you're like him.'' Bil says, noting as Draco tenses and stares blankly down at the page. ''What happened to you Draco? Who did this to you?'' He ask, earning a glare from the boy. Draco tries his hardest to read the older boy's face but finds only innocent curiosity. Draco sneers softly at him and lets out a tiny chuckle.

''You really want to know?'' He asks, receiving a decisive nod from Bill. ''Then make a wizard's oath to me that you wont tell another soul what I tell you.'' He says, his eyes growing flinty. Bill raises an eyebrow and nods quickly saying the incantation and oath. When he is finished, Draco nods and looks down at his book blankly, drawing up the horrific images of his battle with Lucius. The eldest Weasley child listens silently as the boy releases the entire story, letting the words fall off his tongue in disgust and pain and hate. Bill only listens and nods, absorbing it all.

''And once I ended up here... well, honestly, at first I was disgusted at the thought... for the obvious reason of my upbringing, and rebelled against you all...'' He states, looking wistfully over at where George has Ginny flung over his shoulder. She lets out a piercingly fearful laugh as George jumps around with her and Draco smiles as she beats on his back, laughing all the while as they play. ''Then... Ginny saw _me _instead of the mask and... I guess I just gave up on being what my father wanted.'' He says, continuing to watch the Weasley siblings horse around with each other. Bill nods.

''You were sick of being someone that everyone despises... Quite understandable.'' Bill says evenly. Draco nods absently.

''You know, I always wanted an older brother... someone who I could look up to without having to turn to my father... but I doubt it would have made much difference, he would have been just like my father also...'' Draco concludes bitterly. Bill stays silent.

''Well if its any consolation, you've got me if you'd like.'' Bill says, earning a sharp look of surprise from Draco. The blond studies Bill for a long moment before inclining his head solemnly.

''That is most generous to someone you hardly know.'' Draco says solemnly, a flawless mask covering his emotions. Bill smiles wistfully and looks off towards the apple orchard for a moment.

''So is trusting me with the real you instead of the mask.'' He says, looking back towards Draco. ''Would you like to lay down again? You look tired.'' Bill suggests, earning a small nod from Draco. Bill nods and helps him up, tossing the quilt over his shoulder and tucking the pillow and book under his arm before locking his grip on Draco's elbow to help him inside.

* * *

Life at the Burrow as a general rule had never been quiet, so it comes as no surprise that Draco often found himself watching the family interaction quite frequently with mild fascination and sometimes even sadness as the Weasleys went through their daily rituals. The older Weasleys were never around as often as the younger four and Harry, but Bill and Mrs Weasley tended to drop by as often as possible to make sure the boys hadn't all killed Draco yet and to make sure he was healing. Ginny and Draco would spend hours together... talking sometimes but more often than not just sitting in silence as Draco sketched and Ginny read or daydreamed or wrote in her (non-possessed) diary. Of course... Draco was not all lolly-pops and sugar... he never had been and probably never would be. There had been days when he had reverted back to his usual disgustingly annoying self and absolutely no one in the household could stand to be around him... even Ginny, but she had never given up on him throughout all of that. They were not best friends or confidants but they had developed an certain understanding between them and nothing could change that.

One morning, after Ginny had spent the evening reading with Draco and had fallen asleep in his arms, curled up against his chest like a little kitten, Draco awakes to Harry bellowing in the hallway.

''Damn it Malfoy! What the hell is this! I wanna know what happened to you!'' He hears, just before the door is pushed open by an obviously upset Harry Potter. Draco immediately tries to shush him and Harry can only stare in shock at the sight of the sleeping Ginny before he comes to his senses and tosses a folded Daily Prophet down on the sheets. Draco eyes the paper briefly before scooping it up and glancing over the front page.

* * *

_**Prominent Wizarding Figure Arrested for Murder!**_

_Prominent Wizarding figure, Lucius Malfoy was arrested yesterday afternoon under the charges of being a consenting follower of You-Know-Who. After being found by Aurors at the attack in Diagon Alley yesterday around 3 o'clock pm, Mr Malfoy was taken to Azkaban to await his trial. Officials state that Mr Malfoy's manor has been searched but nothing was found except the body of the late Narcissa Malfoy and a few disturbingly decked dungeons. Professionals say that Mrs Malfoy was murdered some time earlier by one of the unforgivable curses. Lucius's son, Draco Laurent Malfoy, however, was nowhere to be found. Mr Malfoy is suspected in his wife's murder and the disappearance of his son and will be held in trial on..._

_

* * *

_

As Draco reads, he feels his blood freeze in horror and then catch fire with hate. He glances down at Ginny and slips himself from beneath her delicate body, striding as dignified as he can over to Harry and shoving him toward the door. He quickly shuts the door in the boy-wonder's face and turns back to the bed, clutching his ribs painfully as his body shakes in repressed anger. His cool mask never falters. He walks back over to the bed just as Ginny awakes from her sweet slumber and she looks up at him with sleepy eyes.

''Hey, you're not supposed to be out of bed yet, your ribs still aren't healed.'' She says, sitting up and brushing her hair away from her face. Draco smirks at her calmly.

''I'm afraid I have no choice, Kitten. I have to leave.'' He says softly. Ginny's eyes grow wide and Draco can see the confusion and... hurt? showing in them.

''What! Why?'' She exclaims, now fully awake. Draco tosses the paper at her and points at the article about his father. Ginny reads over it as Draco begins dressing in his own clothes, stripping off the Pajama bottoms that the Weasley's had let him borrow and reaching for his black slacks. Draco reaches for his shirt and belt, slipping the black strip of Dragon-hide through his belt loops and tugging his shirt on, wincing as he pulls his ribs again. He clasps his slacks and belt and turns back to Ginny. She had finished reading and her jaw is now hanging open with a sorrowful look on her face. ''Oh Draco... I'm so sorry...'' She says, looking up at him with sympathy. Draco 'humphs' noncommittally and carefully places his bag over his shoulder, avoiding his sore ribs. He throws his cloak on and strides to the door, still a bit shaky on his feet but much better now that he had rid his body of the poison. Ginny jumps up from the bed and dashes after him down the stairs.

''I have to leave little Kitten.'' He says, continuing without looking back.

''No Draco! Wait a second. Please!'' She says chasing him down the stairs and into the living room.

''I have to...'' He replies coolly.

''You _can't_ leave yet! You still aren't fully healed! What if he comes after you again?'' She demands, oblivious as everyone watches Draco turn on her at the bottom

''I have been dealing with him for nearly 17 years. I think I of all people would know how to take care of myself around him. I've been here long enough. My negligence has already caused the death of my mother and I will not let the bloody ministry take my home as well, as I am sure my father will not be returning to claim it.

''And if he does?'' She says challengingly.

''Then he wont be alive long enough to speak two words to me.'' Draco utters icily. He can see the shock glinting in Ginny's eyes as he finishes his last statement. Draco looks up at the occupants of the kitchen and bows deeply to them. ''Thank you all for your patience and hospitality but I am afraid I must be leaving.'' He says, sweeping into an elegant bow. Mrs Weasley nods.

''We understand dear. If you need us all you need to do is owl.'' She says in reply. Draco bows his head and pauses only for a moment to gently tilt Ginny's chin up, hoping that she wouldn't read to much into the small gesture but unable to stop himself. He reaches into his bag and pulls out a bit of floo powder, glancing once more at Ginny before disappearing into the fireplace...

When Draco reappears in his own fireplace he is assaulted by the sight of a dozen Aurors or so lazing about the sitting room. Some of them seemingly searching for something while others are sitting around having tea. At his arrival they all automatically reach for their wands and Draco soon finds himself with about 10 wands in his face.

''What the hell are you lot doing in my house?'' He demands, completely unruffled by their quick response. He had been expecting it... One of the Aurors pipes up through the silence.

''Oy! That's the boy! That's Lucius's son. Lay off him a bit till we figure out where he's been.'' The voice cries. One of the Aurors pushes forward to the front and smiles at Draco.

''Well boy? Where _have_ you been?'' He asks, earning a glacial glare from Draco.

''First off you will address me as Mr Malfoy, NOT _boy_. Secondly, I was at the Weasleys' home being tended for my wounds.'' He says superiorly. One of the female Aurors perks up her ears a bit.

''Wounds? Which wounds would those be Mr Malfoy'' She asks. Draco turns to her and sneers sinisterly.

''You remember those well furnished dungeons your people found? Remember the blood on the floor? That was mine. Not that its any of _your_ business.'' He says gripping his bag-handle angrily.

''You mean those were _your_ dungeons down there? Is this some twisted fantasy of yours then?'' One of the Aurors says accusingly. Draco glares frighteningly at the gutsy young Auror.

''No you twit. It is NOT my fantasy. Those are_ not_ my dungeons... Tho I've seen enough of them.'' He chuckles darkly. ''No. Those dungeons were my father's fantasy, I'm sure... He absolutely _loves_ watching people suffer. Quite a temper he has...'' A few of the Aurors chuckle and Draco feels his blood begin to boil. ''Think its funny do you? Have _you_ ever experienced every pain incantation know man? All within seconds of each other? Have _you_ ever been in such pain that you know nothing of the past or future? Only the searing hot pain running through your blood? Until you felt it _was_ your blood?'' He rants, ''Have_ you_ ever been whipped until your entire body is only held in by ribbons of skin? Have _you_ ever been chained using spikes so long that they leave gouges on your very bones? Tell me! Have you? Because _I_ have, and it isn't a pleasant happening. Especially when it is your own father doing those things to you and especially when the next thing you hear is that the only person who ever _truly_ loved you your whole life is now dead!'' He pauses for a moment to reel in his anger and immediately regrets loosing his temper in front of these people and letting so much about his personal life be known.

Draco runs his hand gracefully through his hair, allowing the soft locks to brush his temples with their lack of staying charms. His cool demeanor returns and he pushes through the Aurors. ''Now, If you please. I would like to know what you have discovered about my mother's death...''

Draco desperately wanted to know _everything_ about what had happened. Every mark his father made on her beautiful porcelain skin, every word he left, everything they found out... Just everything. He wanted to scream or hit something or cry. But his father had instilled in him long ago that no matter who you are on the inside, no matter what you feel, you should never let it show on the outside. And so Draco hadn't, he had twisted his emotions into a tight knot and stuffed them in his little black box, the one that held his soul and had never let it out, only allowing people to see what they expected to see of him... Except when he was drawing, and when he was with the Weasley girl he had drawn more and more. He had struggled to find a release for all the screwed up emotions tumbling from his chest with his every breath. Draco sets his face in a hard scowl bringing himself to the present and one of the Aurors follows him out of the sitting room.

* * *

After listening to the Auror's reports all evening, Draco had laid out in his bed with his hands tucked behind his head and taken a deep breath. Outside his bedroom door stand two aurors that had been left ''For your protection sir,'' as the leading investigator had said... Like he actually believed that. He knew that they just wanted to keep an eye on him... He could tell they thought he was in on his father's schemes and he really doesn't care.

''_Lucius is a pig.'' _ He mutters violently to himself. The investigators had given him the medical investigator's report to read over and the pictures that had been taken of his mother's body. Lucius had definitely had his fun before killing Draco's mother. Draco couldn't think about it without getting violently sick to his stomach and wanting to hunt Lucius down for what he did. Because of that sick bastard... now Draco is completely alone. Well except for the two aurors outside his door... but they don't really count...

Draco rolls over. What he wouldn't give to see the littlest Weasley sitting in a chair next to his bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and a smile hidden behind them. He would reach out and tickle her and she would laugh, that trilling precious laugh... Damn it! Why couldn't he stop thinking about her!

Draco stands and strides over to his trunk, pulling out a small vile of potion and swinging a sip before crawling back into bed. Dreamless sleep. That is exactly what he needed. Draco's head hits the pillow and he knew no more until the next morning.


	7. Home Again

**Chapter 6**  
_**Home again**_

''Mr Malfoy, the minister is here.''

Draco snaps awake and curses... Damn potion... makes him jumpy every time he uses it. He sits up and rubs his face to get the blood back in it before turning to stare at the woman in front of him. She seems young... Maybe 20 years old but definitely no older than that. He smirks as he looks her up and down, making her shift beneath his gaze. He throws the blanket off of him, revealing his black silk boxers, and smirks as the young woman turns and steps out of the room with a deep blush on her cheeks. He pulls a pair of loose black trousers and a silver colored silk button up shirt out of his wardrobe and slips them on, tucking in his shirt and leaving half of the top buttons open. He rolls up the cuffs of his shirt to just below his elbow and scrutinizes his image in his full length mirror. He waves his wand at his hair and runs his hand through it, slicking it back. He would want to make a good impression for the minister... He smirks at himself and strides from the room, grabbing his cloak off the hanger as he exits.

''Ah Minister. How lovely to see you here sir. Is there something I can do for you?'' Draco croons, striding into the sitting room, trying to sound as cool and dangerous as possible, hoping to live up to his father's powerful image. Cornelius Fudge stands from where he had been sitting on the small sofa and walks over to shake Draco's hand. Draco notices that he is at least 6 inches taller than the minister. He looks the man up and down. ''Just a question: How tall are you Minister?'' Draco asks, furrowing his brow curiously. Fudge looks slightly thrown off by the odd question and fidgets with his little black bowler hat.

''Um... 5'9'' why do you ask?'' He replies, joining Draco as he moves to the couch and sits down. Hmm ...7 inches taller than him then.

''Just wondering how much shorter you are than me... So, You wanted to speak to me?'' Draco says, leaning back against the armrest of the couch and crossing his ankles comfortably. The minister sits ramrod strait and fidgets some more.

''Yes Mr Malfoy ...Its about what has been happening for the last week or so.'' He says nervously. Draco nods.

''I assume you want my story then?'' Draco offers causing the minister to positively tremble under the empty look from Draco. The minister had obviously figured that Draco is just as sinister as Malfoy senior... despite the fact that they had never met before. In a way Draco is proud of himself but also he is disgusted that someone might think he was like his father.

''Yes, that would be most helpful I believe... but I'm afraid that we would need some assurance... that is... that you are...'' Draco's stills icily and the minister trails off at the look on Draco's face. After a moment of silence, Draco lightens his expression and speaks again.

''Of course. You would like me to take a bit of Veritaserum correct?'' He says lightly. The minister stays silent. ''Of course I will consent. I have nothing to hide. Despite popular beliefs, I am not my father.'' He agrees, unable to help his barb at the minister's assumption. Fudge allows himself a small smile before nodding and calling one of the many Aurors forward. The young woman that had awoken Draco steps forward and holds a small bottle out to the minister. Fudge takes it with a shaking hand and hands it to Draco, who promptly takes a swig. Fudge reaches forward and catches the bottle before it falls and Draco's eyes slide out of focus. Fudge clears his throat and pulls out a charmed quill. He sets the quill to a piece of paper and looks at Draco, folding his hands primly in his lap.

''Mr Malfoy, will you please state your full name for our records please?'' the minister begins, trying to sound official and confident.

''Draco Laurent Octavian Lucius Severus Alexander Thomas Malfoy.'' Draco replies, receiving a startled look from the minister. Fudge clears his throat and continues.

''Right. Thank you Mr Malfoy. Now, do you know what happened here in Malfoy Manor on the night of August 6 th or 7 th?'' The minister asks, watching the enchanted quill scratch across the parchment.

''I only know what I've been told: that my mother was tortured and eventually killed by the Avada Kadavra curse, and that my father is the prime suspect.'' Fudge sighs and nods.

''Very well. Were you at the Manor for this happening?''

''No.''

''Where were you then?'' The Fudge asks, readjusting his position.

''I was at the Weasley home, being tended for the wounds inflicted upon me by my father.'' Draco says in the same monotone voice. Fudge's eyes widen at this information, having not been there when Draco had arrived home.

''And why did your father inflict these wounds on you?'' He asks. Draco's unfocused eyes grow hard and he scowls.

''Because I refused to become a death eater and serve under that half-blood freak Voldemort along side him.''

''Along side whom?'' Fudge asks.

''My father...'' The two aurors glance at each other with dark looks and turn back to the questioning.

''Draco, what happened to you the day your father tortured you?'' The minister asks solemnly. Draco proceeds to explain the various details of that morning and the torture his father had put him through... all the way up to the point that he passed out near the Burrow. When he finishes, another voice pipes up from the group of Aurors:

''How did you escape from your father!'' they ask... Even in his disorientation Draco smirks dangerously.

''I dragged my cloak over and brought up to my hands with my feet. Then I fished a small vile of acid from my pocket and used it to burn free of the ropes... Still have the mark too.'' Fudge jumps slightly, not having head part of the conversation.

''Mark? What mark?'' He asks.

''The one from the acid dripping onto my skin.'' Draco holds out his arms and everyone is able to see the acid marks... Tho, just to be safe, Fudge pushes Draco's sleeve up a bit on his left arm, relieved to find it creamy white and free of Lord Voldemort's tattoo. Fudge shakily reaches out and pours the antidote into Draco's slack mouth. He waits while Draco's eyes focus again and smiles queasily at him.

''Thank you Draco. I will leave your lovely home to you in peace now. You have told me all I need to know for the moment. I hope to see you in the office tomorrow. It isn't quite the same without you there and we only have a month left to have you before you return to Hogwarts.'' Fudge says with forced cheeriness. Draco nods sleepily, still groggy from the truth potion.

''Of course minister. I'll try to be there... Now that my father is in prison, I have quite a few things to take care of.'' Draco says. Fudge nods.

''Of course. With the testimony you have given, Lucius will probably be sent to Azkaban for life at the least... He may even receive The Kiss.'' Fudge says heavily. ''If either of those happen, you will be in charge of Malfoy manor and all your father's assets.'' Fudge and his Aurors turn towards the door to leave but Fudge pauses. ''Oh, and Mr Malfoy ...If you happen to come along any other information that may be useful to us, Please... don't hesitate to contact me.'' He offers. Draco nods and the Minister bows as he and the Aurors disapperate with a thundering pop . Draco stands from his chair and walks out of the room, heading down to the kitchens for a late breakfast. He sits at the little nook table in the corner of the kitchen and pulls the Daily Prophet over to him. Despite the absence of his mother and thanks to the absence of his father... It was nice being home...

* * *

It had been two and a half weeks since Draco Malfoy had left the Burrow and life seemed to be going alright for everyone. Except maybe Ginny. Without Malfoy to take care of she seems quite alone and had withdrawn slightly from her family.

Ginny watches from her third floor window as the moon rises over the orchard. She misses having someone there to sit with. She sits at her desk staring down at the piece of parchment in front of her.

Draco had sent her a letter... It was simple, thanking her for ordering his supplies and sending them to him after he had left... He had spoken of what he had been doing since he had left and how he was dealing with being the master of an empty manor. But the last part of his letter had been confusing...

* * *

_... I am not sure why I am writing this to you. I may not even send it. I mean, why would you care what happens to me here? I don't know, I suppose that is why I decided to write this in the first place. What **did** make you care? What made you stick by me, even when I was rude and arrogant to you and your whole family? ...You know, Its ridicules but I almost miss you Weaselette. Its to quiet here. I miss your insane prattling... Anyway, I don't expect you to respond but I hope this letter finds you well._

_Yours respectfully,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_

* * *

_

Ginny reads the letter again before shuffling through her desk and pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. She pauses and sets the quill down again, walking back to the window. She isn't quite sure how she would respond, even if she did she doesn't know why she would send it. Up until this summer, The Malfoys and the Weasleys had always been enemies, always fighting with each other and demeaning each other... Ginny just cant quiet wrap her mind around the enigma that is Draco Malfoy. He had been almost... well, real while he was staying at the Burrow. He had said very little about their circumstances while staying there, only passing taunts thrown at her as a little tease. Her brothers and her had said worse things to each other than he had said while staying there. Ginny shakes her head and crawls into bed.

* * *

Draco sits at his desk in the massive library of Malfoy Manor, surrounded by letters. He buries his hands in his thick silvery hair and stares down at the paper in front of him. He had been reading them all day. Letters from people sending their condolences about his mother and a few howlers from _certain people_ who believed Draco should have said nothing about Lucius's private life to the minister... There had been an article in the Daily Prophet the day after his meeting with Fudge talking about Lucius's roll at Voldemort's side and several of Lucius's friends had not been very happy about it. Draco reaches into his robes and pulls out a worn, folded piece of parchment from his pocket. Something he had read at least a thousand times since receiving it in the owl post. He opens it and reads it again.

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_I got your letter! Your owl is beautiful, but she nearly snapped pig in half when he was flitting about her head. I'm glad to hear you are feeling alright again! I was worried about you after you left, your ribs still had at least a week to go._

_Those howlers sound dreadful! Maybe you should talk to Professor Snape about them? He might know what to do and you and him seem to be pretty close. You have to send me one of your pictures! Its the least you could do after I went through all that trouble sending your charcoals to you. _(She had inserted a tiny drawing that looks like a little face sticking its tongue out at him here and charmed it to be animated. Draco couldn't help but smile.)

_Just kidding. You don't have to if you don't want to but I would love to have a picture. I truly love your work. As for your last few questions, I suppose the reason I looked after you is because no one else could see past their prejudice to be able to take care of you properly. At least at first that was it. After a while tho, when you actually started acting human, I sorta wanted to take care of you. It was nice to sit with you and talk... I mean, I haven't been able to talk like that with anyone since Percy left..._

_Well, I guess I'll see you around school then._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginevra Weasley aka. Little Kitten._

_

* * *

_

Draco finishes the letter and sets it on the desk in front of him. She had a point, of course, Serverus _would_ know what to do... but Draco had been avoiding everyone since the week after his mother's funeral. It had been closed casket and so had been very impersonal...

The funeral hadn't really been the problem though. It had been the letters that really made him realize the finality of his mother's death. So many letters expressing their condolences, so many people who knew nothing about her but pretended to be her best friend. Draco had sat in utter silence for nearly a week after the first few letters, refusing to move, refusing to eat, refusing to bath even. The only movement that he had made was to use the lavatory.

Yes... Serverus would know what to do. Draco digs out another piece of parchment and writes a very short letter.

* * *

_Serverus,_

_I need advice. Would you be able to join me as soon as you receive this? No need to respond, just show up. I will alert the guards to your arrival. Please Sev, I need a good kick in the arse right now._

_Your student,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_

* * *

_

Draco unlatches the window and whistles for his beautiful dark gray eagle owl. He coos to her as she lands on his out stretched arm and he ties the letter securely to her leg. She nips his finger affectionately.

''Take this to Serverus for me girl, please make it fast.'' He says tossing her into the air and watching as she flies gracefully out into the crisp night air. Draco breathes the sweet air of the full moon night for a moment before shutting the window again and retreating to his room, taking Ginny's letter with him.

* * *

''Master Draco! Potion Master Snape is here sir. What is you wanting Tippy to tells him sir?'' Draco opens his eyes and rolls over onto his back.

''Just bring him in here Tippy. I'm sure he wont mind.'' Draco stretches his arms back behind is head. ''Oh and please send two breakfasts up for me and the Professor.'' He adds, dismissing the house elf with a wave of his hand.

''Yes sir!'' The little elf acknowledges, disappearing with a snap of her fingers and appearing again only moments later, leading Serverus Snape into the room and bowing herself out again. Draco sits up in his bed.

''Morning Serverus. I'm happy to see you got my letter.'' He says lightly. The potions master nods lightly.

''Yes well, I've been worried about you Draco. How could I refuse to visit someone who has been shutting himself off from everyone for the last two weeks? I'm honored.'' He says with a hint of sarcasm to hide his concern. Draco still hears it though.

''And you have every right to be concerned... I've been receiving some rather annoying attention from a few of dear old Dad's best mates.'' He says, stretching his arms up over his head. Severus raises an eyebrow.

''Is that so? Do tell.'' He suggests. Draco grins.

''All in good time. Please have a seat, one of the house elves will be up in a moment with breakfast for us, we'll speak then. Right now I need to get dressed.'' He assures crawling out of bed and striding into his dressing room as Serverus sits at the little breakfast table to wait for Draco. A few moments later, Draco strides back into the room wearing a skin tight, black t-shirt, and black slacks. He flops into the seat across from his Potions teacher.

''So, Draco. What sort of 'attention' have you been receiving exactly?'' Severus prompts, leaning back comfortably in his seat. Draco shrugs.

''Howlers mainly. People who don't think I should have said things about Dad, people who think I should have acted more like Dad... You name it I've gotten it. Most of the howlers came from Death eaters and I have no clue how to respond to them.'' He confesses. Severus frowns.

''Then don't. They have no right over you since you haven't taken the mark and the wards around the Manor can be changed and reinforced to protect the manor from unwanted visitors. You should ask Professor Dumbledore to help you with them, he may be able to set some up that are similar to the ones on Hogwarts. The house will be empty without you or your mother here. Lucius is in Azkaban and you will be in school. The headmaster and I were speaking the other day about your predicament and he told me that all you would have to do is ask and he would gladly help.'' Severus replies. Draco thinks for a moment, allowing enough time for Tippy to bring breakfast for them and leave again. Draco absentmindedly sips his coffee and stares off into space.

She wasn't like them you know. She hated them all. It was his fault that she was so cold all the time.'' Draco says quietly. Serverus sits forward in his chair, anticipating Draco's reaction. He knows that Malfoys rarely show emotion but when they do it is rather intense and often dangerous.

''I know that Draco. I wish we could have helped her.'' Severus replies carefully.

''It was my fault. I should have stayed. I should have put up with my father and protected her. It was _my_ place, no one else's.'' Draco scowls into his cup and sets it down on the tray again. He stands and begins pacing furiously across the carpet. ''So Dumbledore said he would help me?'' Severus nods. ''What sort of wards would he put on the house? Could we be _sure_ that no one could get in but who I wanted? I don't want our dear old friend Voldemort taking over while I'm at school. This is my home and I will not have it fall to that scum. I have more pride about my home than my father at least. I want the house completely shut down when I'm away so that the only persons who can get in is me or someone who I let in.'' Draco demands determinedly.

''I'm sure we will be able to take care of everything. Perhaps we should call the headmaster over. I'm sure he is busy but we need this done before school starts.'' Severus replies calmly.

''That only leaves us 5 days... can we have it done in time?'' Draco asks nervously. Severus nods.

''I trust Albus will be waiting and ready to help.'' He says, almost sarcastically. Draco nods.

''Then lets get it done.''


	8. Back to School

**Chapter 7**  
_**Back to school**_

_September first, Grand Central Station,  
platform 9 and three quarters  
10 o'clock am. _

Draco strides to the crimson colored Hogwarts Express, expecting the worst of his Slytherin classmates but still, striding with is head held high and wearing his best school robes.

The last month back home had been full of preparing for his return to school, expecting trouble. He had built up his form again, strengthened his chest and back after his broken ribs had healed, built up his arms, hoping to make a good impression on the population of Hogwarts. A scowl is set on his face, daring anyone to look at him badly, and as he strides across the platform he gathers the looks of many people. Dark looks from many Slytherin parents, admiring winks from many of the young women on the platform and, thankfully, fewer dark glares than expected from his Slytherin class mates. Everyone else just seem to look past him.

''Oy Princess!'' Someone calls. Blaise Zabini: Draco's best friend in Slytherin. Not quite sure of his friend's reaction, Draco stands and waits for Blaise to approach.

''Merlin's balls, Draco! What have you been doing all summer, you look great!'' Blaise declares loudly. ''You'll wanna watch out for Pansy tho, she doesn't care about what happened to you father, and she hasn't stopped talking about you all summer. Drakey this and Drakey that... Bloody disgusting really... Oy! Lets go find a compartment and you can tell me all about your summer.'' The raven haired boy rattles out. Draco smirks at his friend and begins following Blaise to the train, quite relieved that at least not everyone hates him.

A flash of red catches his attention. Ginny Weasley is standing sightly apart from her family, looking in his direction with a satisfied look on her face. She smiles at him when she catches his eye and...

''Oy Princess! Are you coming or not?'' Blaise calls. Draco strides off with his friend, looking back only for a moment, only to have lost her in the crowd.

* * *

Ginny stands with her family, Harry and Hermione just inside platform 9 and three quarters. She looks away, glancing around the platform at all the families saying farewell to each other and smiling at a few crying first year girls, hoping to encourage them. Suddenly a tall form catches her attention and her eyes focus on Draco, who is striding across the platform, tall and proud, his ribs obviously having healed well. She watches as one of his friends walks up to him, pats him on the back and begins conversing loudly with him. Draco smirks as usual and begins following his friend to the Hogwarts express but looking around anxiously. Ginny watches as his face turns toward her and he pauses, watching her as she grins to him. He stares blankly at her for only a moment before his attention is caught by his friend again. He strides off to the train and Ginny watches him go.

When she can no longer see him through the crowds, Ginny turns back to her family. Harry, Ron and Hermione are already on the train and her mother is waving at them tearfully.

''Bye Mum! I'll see you at Christmas!'' Ginny says, dashing off to find a compartment before they all fill.

Halfway to the train, Ginny's cart catches on a wide crack and all of her things go flying. Ginny's trunk flies off the cart and bursts open, sending her cloths and books and everything rolling under everyone's feet and causing a few of the students to curse or laugh. Ginny gets to her knees and begins shoveling everything back in as fast as she can, struggling to get it all to fit. Thankfully her new robes were at the bottom, so they had stayed clean... She finally manages to get all her things back on her trunk and she makes it to the train just as the whistle blows, sighing and slumping her shoulders as she begins searching the train for an open compartment.

Ginny makes her way to the end of the train and all the way back to the front without finding a single compartment that wasn't full. She hadn't even tried the compartments with Slytherins, or with her brother because they were all full and she knew the Slytherins wouldn't let her sit with them. She makes another round of the train before she finally drops her trunk in the corridor and flops down on it, nearly screaming in frustration. She looks around, shooting death glares down the empty corridor, her hair tumbling down in her face.

Suddenly the compartment door in front of her slides open, making her jump in surprise. Ginny glares up at the person exiting but stops when she sees who it is.

''Why in Merlin's name are you sitting out here?'' the figure demands lightly. Draco Malfoy is standing in front of her with a hand on each side of the doorway, smirking down at her. She looks at him in shock for a moment.

''Uh...'' She starts in shock. ''...All the compartments are full...'' She says sheepishly. Draco stares at her for a moment before rolling his eyes and stepping up next to her. He grabs the handle on the side of the trunk and pulls it up, dumping Ginny onto the floor. He drags the trunk into the compartment and lifts it onto the rack before turning to look down at Ginny with a smirk on his face.

''Well? Are you gonna get that freckly little arse in here or not?'' He asks snarkily. Ginny stares at him for a moment in utter shock as he steps forward, reaching for her hand... She takes it and Draco pulls her up, answering her silence with a smile while his back is to his friends who are peeking curiously into the corridor. Draco turns his smile to a smirk and strides back into the compartment with his friends, leaving Ginny to follow in shock.

''Oy Draco, who is it?'' A voice rings out. Recognition and disgust breaks across the girl's face as Ginny steps into the room and everyone mirrors her expression wonderfully. Ginny recognizes the girl as Pansy Parkinson.

''Bloody hell Draco! She's a friggen Gryff! Not to mention a Weasel! What do you think you're doing bringing _her_ in here!'' Pansy demands. The distaste is evident in her voice and Ginny glares at her, still standing in the doorway. Ginny watches as Draco turns on the girl, his eyes radiating the same danger that he had seen so many times in Lucius's eyes. He had learned to imitate it well.

''For your information _Pansy_, this _Gryff_ saved my life. If it hadn't been for her, I would be dead in some field somewhere... or worse, in a _Muggle_ house. So if you don't mind, _I_ think she deserves to have a place to sit other than the corridor.'' He says, smoothly drawling lightly on a few of his words. Ginny suppresses a grin at Draco's order of priority and watches as Pansy tries to stare him down. Finally she turns her gaze to her lap, away from the raging Malfoy's temper.

''Even so, there's no room left for her.'' She says after a moment, staring at Ginny as she responds quietly. Ginny turns her attention to Draco and finds him sneering at Pansy again as he leans back in his seat.

''Thats alright, she can sit with me... and _you_ can sit in someone's lap.'' Draco replies. Pansy glares in shock at Draco for a moment but, sensing trouble, another Slytherin boy speaks up. Ginny notes the raven hair and sapphire eyes, and gasps slightly in surprise at how much Zabini resembles... Tom.

''Oy, its alright Pansy, you can sit on my lap and we'll leave Draco to his little Weasel.'' He says distastefully. Pansy allows herself to be dragged onto Blaise's lap and watches as Draco grabs Ginny's hand and drags her down next to him.

Ginny settles herself and looks around at the other occupants blankly. Crabe and Goyle are sitting one on each bench and Blaise and Pansy are sitting on the bench opposite of Draco and Ginny with Pansy sitting on Blaise's lap. Ginny is almost crushed up against the side of the compartment and she shifts slightly, causing Draco to notice her unease. He thinks for a moment before lifting his arm and setting it on the back of the bench, leaning away a bit and giving her just enough room to be comfortable. She smiles at him shyly for a second and he _smirks_ back, obviously not wanting to lose face in front of his friends... Ginny had learned the difference between Draco's various expressions, difficult to do at times but still. Ginny turns her eyes to her lap and begins listening to the conversation between Blaise and Pansy and Draco. The other two had obviously decided to ignore her and were fighting the urge to be angry with Draco. The least worried of them was Blaise. He regarded her silently for a moment before turning back to the conversation, not to look at her again for quite a while.

* * *

The trip was ending up a little cramped but at least somewhat enjoyable. After the first few, rather uncomfortable minuets of conversation, things lightened up and once everyone was calm again, the trip went rather quickly. The Slytherin friends had teased and laughed and joked with each other the whole trip, carefully avoiding the mention of Weasleys but having fun despite it. Ginny thoroughly enjoys listening to the friends bantering back and forth, reminding her greatly of the friends that she had before the incident in the chamber of secrets... before she had become an outcast. She smiles to herself. These Slytherins weren't so bad after all. They were just like any other group of friends in Hogwarts.

Draco glances down at his watch and announces that it is time to get changed for school. Pansy and Ginny go down to the bathrooms to change into their school robes and Pansy pushes past Ginny just as they reach the restrooms, giving her a haughty look over her shoulder. Ginny follows behind her, rolling her eyes at the Slytherin girl's immaturity. Once in the girl's loo, Ginny changes into her school robes swiftly under the scrutiny of the Slytherin queen and just as she reaches for the handle, she is stopped by a voice behind her.

''You're not good enough for him you know... He's just using you.'' Ginny turns to Pansy and replies as calmly as ever.

''You shouldn't judge what your small mind cannot comprehend.'' Ginny says coolly. ''I know I'm not good enough by you standards, but then... neither are you. At least _I_ am not the one falling all over herself to catch his attention. Draco chooses to be around me. If he suddenly decided that he wanted nothing more to do with me than I wouldn't bat an eye.'' She replies scathingly to the Slytherin girl. Ginny turns and strides proudly from the bathroom headed back to the compartment.

* * *

Draco watches the girls as they leave the compartment, his eyes pausing on Ginny's rear as she exits. The compartment door shuts behind them and Draco turns back to his friend. Crabe and Goyle had gone already to find the food trolley, leaving Draco and Blaise alone.

''Draco... Man, what are you thinking? Haven't you already had enough trouble this summer?'' Blaise says despairingly. Draco turns to him with flawlessly blank eyes.

''I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about.'' He says evenly. Blaise rolls his eyes and puts his hand on his hip.

''Don't play that with me Princess. You and I have been best friends since we were two years old. I saw the way you looked at her. I can tell when you smile, even with your back turned. What happened this summer?'' He demands. Draco lowers his eyes and leans back against the window.

''Well lets just say... my family puts the "FUN" back in dysfunctional.'' Draco begins. ''I refused to join Lucius again and he beat me... took me down to the dungeon and whipped the living daylights out of me. I barely escaped and was nearly dead... I thought I was dead for a bit but when I woke up I was at the Weasleys' house. No one wanted to hardly look at me but her. She took care of me while I finished healing and we talked a lot. She was the only one who talked to me at all really.'' He says thoughtfully. Draco turns and smirks at his friend. '' Actually, she reminds me a bit of you.'' He says, chuckling at Blaise's adverse reaction to that news as he pulls his robes on.

''So what... are you two friends now or something?'' He asks coolly. Draco shrugs.

''I don't know... She's not afraid of me, thats for sure... The girl has a temper hot as anything. Nothing you would want to be on the wrong end of, thats for sure.''

''But are you friends with her?'' Blaise asks again. Draco scowls at the door and Blaise jumps as Crabe and Goyle enter the compartment again, carrying arm-fulls of goodies from the food trolleys and chuckling thickly to each other. Draco moves his feet and Goyle sits down followed by Crabe on the opposite bench. Suddenly the train lurches and an opened butter beer goes flying, landing on Draco's lap.

''Bloody Hell! What the...'' Draco's exclamation is followed by a string of obscenities and he jumps to his feet, shaking his soaked clothing away from his body and dropping the now empty bottle on the floor. Crabe and Goyle wince away from Draco's rage but Blaise positively cackles as Draco strips off his robes and banishes the remains with his wand. Draco is still muttering crossly under his breath, standing in nothing but his dragon-hide boots and his boxers when the compartment door slides open and Ginny strides into the room flopping down on the bench next to Goyle. She looks around at four boys in the compartment, who are all staring back at her as tho she had grown a second head.

''What?'' She asks innocently. Blaise looks up at Draco and then back at Ginny. Ginny looks up at Draco and realizes what they are thinking. ''Oh... Well I've seen it all before you know. I _did_ take care of you on that first day you came to the Burrow.'' She looks over at Goyle. ''Mind if I have one of those?'' She asks, reaching out her hand. He hesitantly hands her a cauldron cake when Draco glares at him. Ginny doesn't notice the look. ''Thank you.'' She says politely. Draco pulls a new set of robes out and pulls them on, glancing at Blaise's shocked look and raised eyebrow. Ginny leans forward and pecks Goyle on the cheek and, oblivious to the even more shocked look from the boys, opens her cauldron cake. Draco gawks at Goyle in a very un-Malfoy-ish manner.

''Well then Goyle, aren't you just a regular stud...'' Draco says waspishly. Blaise bursts into wild laughing again and Draco finishes pulling his cloths on. He flops down next to Ginny, who is now sitting next to the window and throws his arm up on the back of the bench again. Ginny sticks her tongue out at Draco and takes a bite from her cauldron cake, getting comfortable again. At that moment Pansy flaunts into the room.

''Well then... Isn't this just a dandy sight.'' She says emptily before prancing across the compartment and situating herself proudly on Blaise's lap. Draco rolls his eyes and Blaise continues to laugh, making Pansy bounce up and down on his lap with each laugh. Ginny grins and leans over to whisper in Draco's ear.

''Is it just me or does that image look like it belongs in an empty bedroom?'' She nods her head toward the pair on the opposite bench, indicating Pansy's bouncing bum and its placement on Blaise's lap. Draco bursts into laughter. Not evil laughter but true, deep chested, gut laughter. The kind that Ginny had been missing for the last month since Draco had left. Blaise stops laughing but looks over at Draco with amusement still lacing his voice.

''Dear Merlin... is our Princess actually laughing?'' He asks with mock amazement. ''Oh lord he is! Quick Pansy! Duck and cover, the world is ending!'' At this, Pansy joins in Blaise's rampant laughter. She curls up farther on Blaise's lap and strokes his cheek affectionately, glancing over to see Draco's reaction. He of course is still oblivious in his laughter. Blaise turns to Ginny with amusement in his eyes. She gives him an exaggerated look of innocence and smiles.

''What? You assumed that I really _am_ that sweet little innocent girl that I make people believe I am?'' She asks lightly. Blaise and Draco both raise an eyebrow.

''Well my dearest Ginevra, aren't you?'' Blaise asks lightly. Ginny finally breaks the charade and snorts out a laugh.

''Honestly! Do you really think anyone would be dumb enough to pretend anything _but_ innocence with 6 older brothers watching my every move?'' She points out. At that, Blaise blushes.

''Well I just figured y'know _considering_ the 6 older brothers that you _would_ be that innocent...'' He says accusingly. Ginny grins and shakes her head.

''No... No. I learned quite a long time ago how to sneak around behind my brothers' backs. Otherwise I would have even less of a life than I do now.'' She replies. Draco turns to her, having stopped his laughter.

''You should have been in Slytherin, Kitten... Maybe I should call you little Fox instead of little Kitten...'' He says wryly. ''Why _do_ you avoid everyone Gin? I mean... even at dances you sit off by yourself, even if you have a date...'' He trails off. Ginny frowns at this and looks down at her lap, scooting closer to the window. She shrugs her shoulders.

''I don't know... People bore me I guess.'' She replies.

''Do _we_ bore you?'' Blaise asks. Everyone in the cart stares at her and she thinks for a moment.

''Well... I don't particularly know any of you very well, but if what Draco has said about you is any idea then I'm sure I could get along pretty well with the lot of you.'' She replies seriously. She grins softly around the compartment and is met with 4 masculine smiles... Pansy however seems to be far to preoccupied with trying to make Draco jealous, and ignoring Ginny. Ginny rolls her eyes as Blaise bats her hand away from a rather sensitive place between his legs.

''Bloody hell Pans, I know you want to strip me naked and ravish me like there's no tomorrow but we have company...'' Blaise exclaims, breaking the serious mood that had begun to fall. Ginny cackles at this but shivers as Draco absentmindedly draws little meaningless shapes on the back of her neck.

''Oh go on Pans... We all need a '_little_' laugh.'' Draco sneers at the two of them and looks pointedly at where Pansy's hand is resting. Blaise glares at him playfully.

''Aw come on princess... You know better than anyone that that isn't true, what with the four of us all bunking together for 6 years...'' He trails off. Of course Blaise had only meant that because they had been roommates for 6 years that there are certain things that you cant miss, but Ginny bursts into a new gale of laughter, leaving a rather flabbergasted Draco and a very pink Blaise both staring at her in wonder at her sense of humor.

''Bloody hell woman... You really weren't kidding about the lack of innocence thing were you?'' He says incredulously. Ginny shakes her head, not yet able to answer through her laughter.

''Oh god no... That was an image I could have done without... now the two of you maybe I could handle but add the others to the mix...'' She shivers at the thought... ''Wow... Slytherin orgies... Gay Slytherin orgies at that...'' She shivers again and this time its Pansy's turn to laugh.

''You'd be surprised at how many times that actually happens...'' She cackles.

''Pansy!'' Draco exclaims.

''Not with these two of course,'' She corrects. ''despite Blaise's strange fascination with making people believe it... but a few more Slytherins than expected are a bit more... comfortable... with the same sex than most females desire them to be.'' Ginny's interest peeks.

''Really? Like who?'' She asks. Ginny watches as Blaise looks to the ceiling, counting of on his fingers...

''hmm... Baddock, Bletchley, Pucey, Flint...'' Ginny gasps.

''Flint? As in Marcus Flint, the manly-man quidditch captain Flint?'' Draco nods solemnly.

''The very same.'' Draco supplies.

''Oh my god... Ron would die if he knew.'' She exclaims without thinking. The tension in the room suddenly tightens around Ginny's neck, threatening to strangle her and she feels Draco go ridged beside her. She looks around at all their threatening glares. ''Oh don't worry... I wouldn't tell him.'' She says, looking slightly disgusted at the thought of her brother. ''If I told Ron half the things I know I'm sure nearly half the male population of Hogwarts would be dead already...'' She replies coolly. The tension fades again.

''Really? Like what sort of things?'' Blaise asks lightly. Ginny smirks at him, surprising the Slytherins at the Malfoy-ish effect of it.

''Well, there was that time...''

And so it went. Ginny Weasley the Gryffindor ...had the Slytherin boys completely wrapped around her sweet, thin little fingers. Despite the fact that they would never admit it to anyone... even themselves... _and_ the fact that Ginny was completely oblivious to it, it was most assuredly true. Pansy of course saw everything and was very displeased. She saw every time her Draco looked at Ginny, every time he touched her. He saw when Ginny shifted to get more comfortable and ended up leaning against Draco, she even saw that Blaise was distracted in the redhead's presence. Pansy saw everything and was completely at a loss at how to get her favorite men out of the Gryffindor's grasp... Ginny on the other hand was happy for the first time since Draco had left the Burrow. Oblivious to the effect that she was having on all of the Slytherins, she was actually enjoying the ride for her first time.

In the last bit of the trip, nearly everyone in their compartment had fallen asleep. Crabe and Goyle had fallen asleep with their heads against the wall; Blaise had ended up on the floor, leaning against the door; Pansy had taken over his spot on the seat and was sleeping with her feet draped over Goyle's lap; and lastly, Draco had fallen asleep on Ginny's shoulder, nearly on her chest with the way they are sitting, but Ginny doesn't mind. He had fallen asleep on her many times while he was at the burrow, using her as a pillow in much the same way, only less cramped. Ginny glances around at the sleeping Slytherins, admiring how safe they look while asleep. She grins to herself and gently strokes the hair from Draco's face. He had let it down halfway through the trip and now it is hanging handsomely in his eyes. She glances out the window at the huge castle, looming over the cliff side. She smiles... Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Hermione walks from compartment to compartment, reminding the students that they would be at Hogwarts soon. Ron had gone to tell Harry and the others, tho she suspected she wouldn't see him until the train stopped. She rolls her eyes at the thought and grins as she opens the next compartment, interrupting a rather... occupied... couple with red faces. She shuts the door soundly and moves to the next door. She pulls the door open and looks up, opening her mouth to speak... but instead it drops in shock. On one side there are two Slytherins, one girl that Hermione recognizes as Pansy Parkinson and the other as one of Draco's cronies, which one: she was unsure of. On the floor is another Slytherin leaning against the back wall, one she identifies as Blaise Zabini; and on the opposite bench is Draco Malfoy and Ginny. Ginny has her legs draped over Draco's and he is turned on his side so that he is pillowed against her chest. They all seem to be quite comfortable and quite asleep. She can hear soft snores coming from the left bench, the one that holds Pansy, and she glances around the compartment one last time before shaking her head and softly shutting the door, praying that Ginny knows what she is doing. 


	9. Home Away From Home

**Chapter 8**  
_**Home Away From Home**_

''Ginny. Ginny, wake up... We're at Hogwarts...'' Draco gently shakes her shoulders and she flutters her eyelids open. Draco smiles down at her and steps back. ''How kind of you to join us...'' He smirks at her as she straitens her clothing, trying to wake herself. She glances around to find the Slytherin boys all watching her with amusement. Pansy could be heard out in the hall already, bellowing impatiently for people to move.

Draco pulls Ginny to her feet and she stumbles sleepily, falling against him. His first reaction is to catch her of course and he locks his hand around her waist, resting on her lower back, and one on the wall to hold both of them up. Draco catches his breath as a tingling shoots up his spine. Ginny's eyes shoot up to meet his in the same shock. Her body feels like a live wire beneath his fingers, sending little tingling pulses up his fingers and through his body where she is pressed up against him. She can feel some sort of magic surround the two of them and pass between them, tugging her closer... despite the fact that they are already crushed against each other by her weight. The feeling lasts for only a moment but it feels like an eternity. Ginny's doe like cinnamon eyes glitter back into his own, and Draco vaguely feels someone tugging on his robes.

''Hellooo... anyone still in there?'' Blaise says impatiently Draco suddenly snaps out of his little trance and drops his hand from Ginny's waist, looking dazedly at his best friend and stuttering his return.

''Um... yeah... we're good. To the carriages then?'' Draco shakily steps from the compartment, wading in amongst the other bodies, followed by Crabe and Goyle. Ginny watches him go and only when she cant see him anymore does she finally turn to his best friend who is looking at her quite seriously.

''Be careful little Gryffindor, you might not like dancing with snakes...'' He says cryptically. Ginny stares at him for a moment in shock but he quickly returns to his previous, playful persona. ''Shall we away then my lady?'' He holds his arm out to her and she timidly links her arm through his, still thrown off by the sudden happenings after such a sudden awakening.

* * *

Draco makes his way down the train corridor, away from the compartment that he had shared with his Slytherin friends and that _blasted_ Weasley girl... Draco shivers. He can still feel the tingling in his veins, his eyes slipping in and out of focus as his mind wanders from absolutely loving the sensation of what happened, to hating himself for letting it happen. Ever since that night in the dungeon with his father, Draco had been feeling a bit odd. He seemed to do alright as long as he isn't around Ginny but as soon as she comes anywhere near him... he is as good as Gryffindor. He pushes through the crowded passageway, toward the exit. He suppresses the urge to bash his head against things and continues through the crowd. Draco worries for a moment about weather or not that tingling sensation really was what he is thinking it is... If so... then things would not be doing well for him.

Draco steps out of the train and into the crowd of first years that had congregated around the train. He looks around. Normally that oaf, Hagrid would be bellowing for them all to go with him but... it seems that no one but students are around _...Sodded bastard. _Draco thinks to himself._ Probably got eaten by one of his blasted monsters... _Draco looks around again to make sure before rolling his eyes. Oh well, he had neglected his prefect duties this long, he might as well help with what he can...

''Alright, First years follow me!'' Draco calls halfheartedly, pulling himself up to his full hight and waving his arm to catch attention. A few faces look up at him and begin making their way over, Draco rolls his eyes. There are a damn lot more first years than that...

''**Oy!**'' Draco bellows ''I said, First years _follow me_!'' Several more faces look up, some in fear of him and some in relief at having found someone to help them. Draco pushes through the crowd and heads for the lake, hoping to find a teacher there. He makes his way to the edge of the crowd and waits for everyone to catch up. He watches as several older students glance around at the tiny faces flocking over to Draco, smiling all the way. _Bloody hell... What am I? A mother hen? _He complains to himself...

As soon as Draco is sure that he has all the first years with him, he leads them all down to the lake where he finds the boats all lined up, exactly as they were in his first year. He scowls around at the little faces following him and shakes his head. _Merlin... was I ever that young?_ He wonders, rolling his eyes.

''Alright. Welcome to the Hogwarts grounds. Please get into these boats here, only four of you to a boat unless you wanna end up at the bottom of the lake... which I can assure you that you don't...'' He orders,watching the little first years crawl into their boats. ''Good, now stay put... while I try to find a bloody teacher.'' He adds, saying the last part more to himself as he runs a hand over his face tiredly. A few of the closer first years smile at his last words and they all begin climbing into the boats. Draco looks around him again as the students crawl into the boats. He look over his shoulder at Hogwarts and squints hopefully at the entrance way. The sun has already nearly set completely and Draco can barely see the doors but he notices a little black dot that seems to be flying their way. He watches and waits for a moment. After about 5 or so minuets, the figure that Draco had been watching comes into view and touches down about 5 feet in front of him.

'''Rudy cleansweeps! Slow as hell they are... Hello Draco. Thanks for taking care of the little ones for me. Seems I owe you twice now.'' Draco stares in shock at the broad shouldered red head standing in front of him.

''...Charlie?'' He says in shock. Charlie grins.

''Yep that would be me... You might wanna go catch a carriage by the way... before your friends leave without you.'' Charlie suggests. Draco looks back and sees Blaise waving him over frantically. With one fleeting look at Charlie and the first years, he sprints over to the waiting carriage. As soon as Draco reaches the carriage, Blaise claps him on the back and pushes him towards the carriage door.

''-Bout bloody time... Almost left without you we did.'' He says cockily. Draco pulls a face at his friend and climbs into the carriage, pulling Blaise up behind him and flopping down in the seat.

''We didn't believe that our Princess was actually helping the lil' firsties did we Red? We thought he'd run off with Pansy.'' Blaise says, addressing the other person in their carriage. Draco looks over at the laughing Ginny sitting across from him and feels his stomach do an odd sort of flip-flop. He didn't think she would be sitting with them again. Draco sneers at Blaise to hide the shock on his face.

''Only in her dreams Blaise-y-dear... I just figured that since I had neglected my prefect duties all through the train ride, the least I could do was help the firsties. Especially since no one else wanted to.'' He replies defensively.

''Aw... Is my little Princess actually growing a conscience?'' Blaise coos, leaning over to pinch Draco's cheek, causing new fits of laughter in Ginny and a swat on the head from Draco. Blaise ducks away, cackling evilly.

''Shut it you. You're just jealous cause I got the badge and you didn't.'' Draco says.

''Na, I just love you.'' Blaise reassures him pleasantly. ''And you know you love me too so there's no use in denying it...'' He continues, picking apart the last cauldron cake. Draco rolls his eyes.

''Oh yes Zabini, I just want to rip your clothes off and ravish you right here... with Ginny in the carriage and all.'' He says, rolling his eyes as Blaise bats his eyelashes at him.

''Nothing stopping you Draco... avert your eyes Ginny dear, you might not wanna watch.'' Blaise replies playfully. Ginny giggles and pats Blaise on the knee briefly.

''Nonsense Blaise, love. I told you I wouldn't mind watching. You two go ahead and have fun...'' She grins evilly at the pair as they stare at her for a moment, trying to decide if she is serious or not. She just pulls out a chocolate frog out of her robes and bites down on its head, her eyes glittering in amusement.

''You really are an _odd_ one Weaselette.'' Draco says in a ho-hum voice. Ginny lets out a short laugh, tossing her fiery curls over her shoulder with a flick of her head. She grins at Draco and lowers her eyelids playfully.

''You don't know the half of it ferret-boy...'' She takes another bite out of her chocolate frog and sits back, tucking her feet up on the seat and smiling unwaveringly at her carriage mates. Blaise breaks into a sparkling grin.

''Well then. I think you and I will get along _quite_ well Ms Red.'' He says in a playfully seductive tone. Ginny giggles quietly and Draco and Blaise smile back at her. A few minuets later, Ginny speaks up again.

''I have a question.'' She says, earning both male's attentions. ''I understand why the two of you are friend but why do you hang out with those other three?'' She asks curiously. Blaise and Draco glance at each other briefly before turning back to her.

''Well, if you really get to be around them long enough they're not that bad.'' Blaise starts. Draco nods.

''Crabe and Goyle aren't that smart but their loyal to those they deem worthy...'' Draco continues for him. ''It was really their parents that told them to be friends with us in the first place but at the beginning of sixth year... when they discovered Blaise and I no longer approved of the dark lord, they stayed instead of avoiding us like they had been told.'' Blaise nods.

''And as for Pansy... Well, Pansy is actually very intelligent but just really horny and more than a little possessive.'' Blaise says, smirking. Ginny nods and goes back to eating her chocolate frogs.

* * *

''Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts, my dear students. I trust the summer has allowed you to thoroughly empty your minds for another year of filling it again, Yes? Good. Now please Professor McGonagall, we will begin the sorting...''

Ginny Weasley sits at Gryffindor table, alone as always, watching the frightened first years line up in the center of the great hall. She watches as Professor McGonagall sets the large, torn up sorting hat on a stool. Ginny watches closely, waiting as one of the numerous tares in the pointed hat opens into a mouth and begins its song...

Siting at the Slytherin table, Blaise glances at his best friend.

''You're staring.'' He says blankly. Draco silently shifts his attention to the sorting hat, pretending not to have heard his friend's comment. Blaise rolls his eyes and glances in the direction that Draco had been staring. The only vaguely interesting object in his line of sight seems to be the Gryff that had sat with them on the train. She had acted more like a Slytherin than a Gryff but she was still more brazen than any Slytherin would consider being. Blaise makes a mental note to ask about the girl's sorting.

''Your staring.'' Draco returns sarcastically. Blaise turns his glare to the gloriously smirking Draco for a moment before regarding him with a look of false innocence.

''Just sizing up my competition...'' He replies lightly. Draco rolls his eyes at Blaise.

''You know Zabini, sometimes I really have to wonder about your sexual orientation...'' Draco bites back at him.

''Only in your dreams Princess... Especially the ones that have you screaming my name in the middle of the night. Y'know, 'oh Blaise! Don't stop, don't stop!' '' Draco lowers his eyelashes flirtatiously.

''You wish I had fantasies about you Zabini.'' Blaise grins mischievously at his friend and chuckles evilly.

''Wouldn't _you_ like to know...'' Draco rolls his eyes and stares pointedly at the front of the hall. He claps as another first year gets sorted into Slytherin. He chances a glance at the Gryffindor table and finds three very familiar faces glaring back. The dream team, the golden trio, Draco's worst enemies since first year. Draco matches their glare with one equally as deadly, if not more so. Draco nudges Blaise, who follows the line of his gaze and combines glares with Draco against the three Gryffindors. Blaise and Draco are glaring so intently at the Gryffindors that they barely notice that Dumbledore had started his pre-school year speech until they hear a thundering all around them. Applause. Draco's attention centers back on the teacher's table and he sees Charlie Weasley standing with Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder. Beneath the glittering candles and lamps Draco makes a quick assessment of Charlie. Many of the young women in the room obviously shared in this assessment since the grand hall had suddenly been filled with the admiring chatter of many feminine voices.

The vest being worn by the young dragon keeper appears to be Dragon-hide, darkened by use and multiple scorchings. The sleeves, having been cut off to reveal the result of his working with Dragons for nearly 5 years, are jagged and crisped from stray fire blasts and the front of the vest is held together by leather lacings. The arms revealed are dark bronze, rippling with muscles and thoroughly scarred, creating a rugged appeal for the Dragon keeper and adding to the aura of strength that seems to permeate the Weasley already. The effect is quite impressive but, decidedly, the most alluring factor of the entire outfit in Draco's opinion would be the skin tight leather pants. Not many people could get away with pants like that, but obviously Charlie Weasley can.

''Well then. Our new teacher has left no questions unanswered has he?'' Blaise says approvingly. Draco looks up curiously.

''New teacher?'' He asks.

''Oh honestly Draco, weren't you listening?'' Blaise asks with slight annoyance lacing his tone

''Do I ever?'' Blaise sighs.

''Good point... Yes, New teacher. Professor Hagrid is off somewhere and this Charlie Weasley fellow is taking his place in Care of Magical Creatures for the year... Lets just hope he's a bit better at it than that bloody half-blood oaf.'' Blaise explains.

''Hmh... I think anyone would be better than the half-breed.'' Draco replies.

''Another fine point.'' Blaise concedes. ''Now, about those trousers...''

''Merlin's beard isn't he _sexy_...'' Pansy announces. Draco visibly flinches and sighs in disappointment. The girl is positively disturbing with her annoyance some times.

'' 'lo Pansy.'' He says heavily.

''I think its the leather trousers. What do you think?'' Blaise asks conversationally, not even bothering to greet her.

''Well of course its the leather trousers. It certainly isn't the red hair and freckles.'' Pansy exclaims, plopping herself down on the bench across from them.

''I don't know... the red hair is sort of fetching in its own, sandy colored sorta way... and the freckles are barely visible considering how sun-browned he is.'' Blaise comments lightly. Draco reels back with his hand on his chest, faking shock.

''Blaise! My heart is wounded! Are you saying you fancy our newest teacher?'' He asks breathlessly. Blaise smiles back at him.

''Of course not! You know you are the only one for me!'' He declares dramatically. Draco snorts and glances over the teacher's table. The normal crowd, excluding Charlie of course, but Draco soon notices another empty seat at the table.

''Oy, Where is the new DADA teacher?'' Draco asks suddenly.

''I haven't the slightest clue.'' Blaise returns unconcernedly.

* * *

Across the hall, sitting all alone at the end of the Gryffindor table, Ginny listens as well as she can to Professor Dumbledore as he introduces the first years sorting, tho she is quite unsuccessful. As the first year students walk into the hall, a flash of recognition lights Ginny's eyes. _Charlie_! She sits up straiter and glances over at her brother to see if he had noticed as well. Ron, Harry and Hermione however are all to busy glaring over at the Slytherin table to notice anything. Ginny glances in that direction and sees Draco and Blaise returning the glare with even more vehemence. Ginny rolls her eyes and turns back to the front of the room. She watches as each new first year is sorted into their house and is amazed at how many first years there are this year... nearly twice as many as last year. She watches happily as her brother goes and sits in Hagrid's usual seat, smiling. She had noticed before that Hagrid wasn't at the train but hadn't really thought to much about it. As the last first year, a girl, is sorted into Hufflepuff, Ginny looks at the ceiling and finds heavy black clouds covering the skies.

''Ah, thank you Minerva.'' Dumbledore says, intent on continuing his speech. ''Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now before we eat I have a few of our usual announcements... First off I would like to remind everyone that the Forest on the edge of the grounds is strictly forbidden, As the name suggests. Also, the list of items forbidden to have on grounds has been increased marginally to include several of the new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and, for reference, a full list can be found in Mr Filches office... Also I have a couple introductions to make. First I would like to introduce Professor Charles Weasley. Professor Weasley will be taking over as our Care of Magical Creatures professor while Hagrid is away...'' Charlie is now standing at Professor Dumbledore's side and is beaming around at the students as they all applaud him. Ginny waves up at him and he winks down at her. Once the applause has quieted and Charlie is sitting down again, Professor Dumbledore continues. ''Also this evening I have one other person to introduce but it appears that she is...''

''Running a bit late. I'm sorry professor, our carriage got stuck in the rain.''

Every eye in the hall turns toward the entrance doors. Standing there, dressed from head to toe in a heavy looking crimson dress and soaked through with rain is their new teacher. Several voices in the room gasp at the sight but other than those few, there are no other sounds. The woman is gorgeous. Her hair is luxuriant black and shimmers... shimmers like dragon scales, drawing a multitude of colors into it and reflecting them all back to her admirers. The woman steps forward and the hall watches as a young girl steps out from behind her.

''Ah, good. Marie, Lily, It is wonderful to have you both here. Everyone, I would like you to meet your new DADA teacher, Professor Marie Boudroux. Lily, if you could please come up here we will have you sorted...'' Dumbledore says cheerily.

* * *

_**An hour earlier, during the new teacher's  
coach ride from Hogsmeade station...**_

Marie gently strokes the hair of the little girl leaned over in her lap. She had refused to leave the girl behind at Beauxbatons. She did not trust many people with the safety of the girl so she had decided to bring her to Hogwarts, especially since there is a new head mistress running Beauxbatons ...Marie is not a very trusting person. The carriage lurches suddenly in a hole but Marie ignores it as the carriage continues. She hears the rain begin pouring down on the roof of the carriage and breaths deep. The smell, the sound, the taste of fresh rain had always calmed her and now is no different. She could never figure out how she had gotten drawn into this whole mess. The girl in her lap stirs slightly and turns her face up.

''Ma-mère ...is 'zer rain?'' the little girl murmurs.

''Yes love it is raining. '' Marie replies.

''Hmm... 'ze carriage will get stuck. We will be late to 'ogwarts.'' The girl says in a thick French accent, readjusting her head and drifting back into sleep. Marie stares for a moment before sighing heavily. The premonitions had been more frequent recently, disturbing the girl's sleep and often frightening her... Marie had neglected to tell her master, knowing that to do so would be to doom her daughter to being another pawn for him. Marie strokes the girl's hair again.

In the distance, Hogwarts rises high above the cliff side, shadowing the carriage in the bright red sunset. She vaguely remembers the last time she had been here. There had been four young men, all who had loved her at some time or another, even if briefly. There had only been one however whom she had loved in return... The one she had seduced, the one she had hurt beyond anything else she could have done. She remembers his face as clearly as if it were yesterday. Raven black hair, a kind smile, and the most startling amber colored eyes she had ever seen. She looks down at her daughter. The same raven colored hair, the same startling eyes, tho they could not been seen now as they are closed. Marie sighs again but is cut off as the carriage shudders to a stop. Marie glances around in shock but remembers her daughter's words. She gently wakes her daughter and begins pulling their overnight bags together. They would leave the trunks for someone to get later.

''Come on my love. It's time to walk. It'll be alright, the rain is warm tonight and the castle isn't far.''


	10. Meeting Lilly

**Chapter 9**  
_**Meeting Lilly**_

''_Hmm... Beauxbatons. I see... and Durmstrang. Plenty of intelligence, willing to work hard to prove herself... so many secrets as well..._'' Lilly is sitting patiently on the stool, wearing the sorting hat down around her ears. ''_Ah. Yes! Plenty of courage, just like your father... and needed too, considering what sort of life you lead. Hmm... Yes, I know just the place for you. They will help you build on your courage there. Hmm... Perhaps you should look for young Ms Ginevra Weasley while you are there, I think she will make a happy friend for you.'' _Lilly's heart swells at the thought of a friend. ''_Yes. Very well... **GRYFFINDOR**! .._.'' Lilly feels someone pull the hat from her head and she automatically reaches up to straiten her hair. She smiles around as one of the table bursts into applause, showing her where to sit. With a brief look at her mother (now sitting at the teacher's table), she glides over to the Gryffindor table. There is very little room left but a bit farther down she sees an open space with plenty of room for her. She strides over and bends down briefly to the closest girl there.

''Pardon moi, is anyone sitting 'ere?'' Lilly asks in her soft voice. The red headed girl looks up in a bit of shock at the sound of the girls soft accent in her ear, the girl nods and smiles as she scoots over, making room.

''Merci boucoup. Tell me please, do you know a... Ginevra Weasley ...'ere?'' Lilly asks, struggling a bit with the name. However, she is rewarded with a bright smile from the girl.

''Well yeah I should... I'm Ginevra. But please, call me Ginny, thats what everyone else does.'' The redhead replies. Lilly smiles.

''Ah, _tres bon_!'' Lilly exclaims happily. ''The hat told me to search for you. My name is Lilly Boudroux. My mother is 'ze new teacher 'ere.''

''Yes, I see the resemblance.'' Ginny replies kindly. ''My brother is also a new teacher here. He is the one with red hair and no sleeves.'' She giggles and points at the teacher's table. Lilly follows her finger and sets her eyes on Charlie, bursting into a grin.

''Ah mon dieu! 'E is gorgeous!'' Lilly exclaims. Ginny bursts out laughing.

''Oh my goodness. You have no idea how many people say that.'' She exclaims. ''Charlie has no clue tho, he thinks he is hideous with all the scars.'' Lilly smiles curiously.

''Why would 'e think that? Does 'e not have 'ze speaking mirrors to tell 'im?'' Lilly asks. Ginny settles a little.

''Well yes we do have them but mum has them all charmed to be harsh. She says she doesn't want any of us getting conceded.'' Ginny explains.

''You 'ave other siblings then?''

''Yep. 6 older brothers. I'm the youngest and the only girl tho so things get lonely sometimes.'' Lilly nods her understanding.

''Ah oui, I suppose I know 'ze feeling. My mother and I move to much for me to 'ave friends and I am an only child. I 'ad been at Beauxbatons for almost 3 years but now we 'ave moved again...'' She agrees. Ginny's interest skyrockets.

''Beauxbatons? I have always wanted to see what it is like there! Is that why your accent is so heavy, or did you just grow up speaking French?'' She asks

''Well, my mother taught me French when I was an infant but I know many languages. As I said, my mother and I travel often...''

''Really? Like what languages?'' Ginny asks excitedly. Lilly grins.

''Well, I know English and French obviously, Latin, Bulgarian, Romanian... and a little Russian.'' She lists off, watching Ginny's amazed face.

''Wow... you'll have to teach me something!'' Ginny declares happily. Lilly grins.

''Mais bien sûr!'' Lilly replies Ginny grins.

''I assume that was a yes then?'' Both girls collapse into giggles.

''Oui.'' Lilly says cheerfully.

* * *

Ron had watched the new girl and the new teacher in vague interest. He had watched as the girl had automatically headed for Ginny after her sorting and the pair had been talking ever since, all through the feast, laughing and chatting animatedly. He had been surprised to see Charlie there but pleasantly surprised. The new female teacher is positively stunning and most of the male faces in the room were trained on her. Now Ron turns to his friends.

''I wonder who that new teacher is.'' He asks, taking a bite of his food.

''I assume you mean the one who isn't your brother?'' Hermione asks coolly. Ron rolls his eyes at her and sticks out his tongue.

''No! Really? Thats my brother?'' He squeaks sarcastically. Now it's Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.

''I don't know who she is but she looks familiar.'' Harry says, interrupting the argument that would have followed.

''You think you've seen her before?'' Hermione asks.

''Maybe. I don't know where tho.'' Harry responds distantly.

''Well I don't know about her but the girl with her looks like a younger version of her.'' Ron says.

''It may be her daughter.'' Hermione suggests.

''Probably.'' Harry responds. ''After all, they did come in together.'' Harry is secretly glad that the new girl had gone to sit with Ginny. He had been upset when everyone had avoided the littlest Weasley but the two of them had been talking all through the feast and now are headed towards the door... along with everyone else in the hall! Harry snaps out of his thoughts and looks around.

''Harry come on!'' Ron calls. Harry jumps out of his seat and races after Ron and Hermione, slightly embarrassed. He must have zoned out... Harry catches up with them halfway up the first staircase and helps them herd the first years toward Gryffindor tower. Several of the first years note Harry's scar and begin twittering to their friends but Harry only rolls his eyes and strolls past the group of first year girls, all giggling behind their hands to each other and watching him as he passes. He enters the common room and automatically smiles, feeling a sense of home overwhelm him.

* * *

Ginny guides her new friend to the sixth-year girls' dorm, still chatting with her happily. The two had bonded beautifully and were ecstatic with the joy of having a friend. They flop on their respective beds and Lilly finds her slightly damp trunk sitting at the foot of her new bed. Thankfully her trunk seals magically, so no water had gotten in. Ginny flops down on the bed across from Lilly's.

''So, what classes will you be taking here?'' Ginny asks, propping herself up on her elbows. Lilly pulls a sheet of paper from her trunk and begins reading it.

''Well, I will 'ave History of Magic, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Astronomy, and Magical Healing.'' Lilly rattles off, opening her trunk and looking through her things.

''What order will they be in?'' Lilly hands over her schedule and Ginny appraises it excitedly. ''Oh wow! It looks like we have almost exactly the same schedule! I have 1 or 2 classes different but its mostly the same. This year is going to be awesome!'' Ginny says excitedly. Lilly smiles at her new friend, believing the same thing.

''Yes, I believe it will be. Now if you will excuse me asking... Should we not sleep now? We 'ave classes tomorrow yes?'' She smiles pleasantly at Ginny and Ginny scrambles up.

''Oh! I'm so sorry! Of course. I'm sure you are exhausted. Good night Lilly, I'll see you in the morning and we can walk to class together.'' Ginny says, turning her lamp down. Lilly smiles and bows slightly.

''Goodnight Ginny...'' And without another word the two girls crawl into bed and fall into their dreams.

* * *

Over in the Sixth-year _boys_ dorm, Harry isn't falling asleep so easily. His mind seems to be wandering over his new teacher and her daughter, both of whom look so familiar, tickling the back of Harry's mind. Harry sits up and pulls out his photo album, turning from page to page slowly, smiling down at pictures of his family and friends... He rarely gets through the entire album... there are just to many pictures to look through. He could count on one hand how many time he had looked through the entire thing. He crosses a picture of him, his parents, Remus, and Sirius. He feels tears sting his eyes as his family winks and smiles up at him. He turns the page. On the second-to-last page of the album, Harry looks down at the smiling face of his godfather, holding a little black haired baby. He can see the joy burning in the man's eyes and Harry can't help but feel the pain claw at his throat again. Harry slams the book shut and sets it on his side table, throwing the covers over his head to block out everything. He drifts of to sleep moments later in the same position.

* * *

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione all walk into advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts together to find every window shuttered closed and the room lit by candles that had been placed around the room in blue and green tinted jars, giving the room a creepy, deep-ocean like feel. At the front of the room is a large... something... that had been covered with a heavy black cloth. The trio find three seats right next to each other and sit down, quietly wondering what the object at the front is and why the room is so dark. The main source of light in the room is coming from the doorway where the door had been left ajar by the passing students...

Once the last set of students enter the classroom it gets quiet as they wait for their teacher. Harry feels a sudden twinge in his stomach and he shift uncomfortably. A moment later the classroom door swings ominously shut with a heavy thud and their teacher steps into the faint candle light.

''Welcome class.'' She says softly, grinning at the soft shrieks and gasps of the class. Harry peels his fingers away from his wand handle, having just noticed the painful tingling in his fingers. A few of the braver students greet their teacher quietly and she chuckles softly. ''There is no need to be frightened of me or the darkness, children. The only thing you have to fear in this room is what lies in the covered tank at the front of the room.'' She says softly, causing all eyes to immediately turn to the dark form on her desk.

''The creature in this tank is extremely sensitive to light of any kind since it lives deep in the ocean floor most of the time. That is the reason for the darkness. Now, if you will all form a careful line in front of me... here.'' She says, standing a little to the right of the ominous black cloth, ''We will take a look at our first creature for the year.'' Harry and Ron end up near the center of the line and Hermione ends up as first, being the only one brave... or eager enough to approach the teacher. As each student slowly passes the tank, gasping and oh-ing and ah-ing all the way, their new teacher begins introducing the creature to the hushed class in her typical quiet tones.

Marie nudges each student in line toward the tank, watching as they all form a circle around the now-uncovered tank. She had found the creature on her and Lilly's trip over in one of the... shadier... stores in The Fens. The last of the class enter the circle and she steps through them to reach the tank. She smiles around at the class and opens her mouth to speak.

Instead of speech however, a tiny gasp escapes her lips and her eyes widen slightly in alarm. There, standing directly in front of her...

''Um, Professor? Are you alright?'' Marie snaps out of her shock and looks around at the concerned students.

''Yes... yes of course. I am sorry... Can anyone tell me what they know about the Oceanic Grundello?'' She asks the class, smiling as one student's had shoots up into the air. ''Yes. You there... your name please...''

Harry Potter watches as Hermione replies perfectly, as usual, and wonders why their new teacher had looked at him the way she had...

* * *

During the next few weeks of classes, Harry, Ron and Hermione are to busy getting settled into their classes to notice much of anything else. Harry had made Quidditch captain and he had nominated Ron as his assistant. They spend most of their time getting ready for Quidditch season and Hermione... well Hermione was just being herself, taking extra classes and throwing herself into her work. Hermione and Ron had been steadily getting closer and, in truth, nearly the entire school can tell that they fancy each other but the pair are just to stubborn to admit it to each other...

One Friday night, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron are all sitting next to the common room fire together. Hermione and Ron are sitting across from each other at the coffee table, playing chess again, Harry is in his usual chair closest to the fire and Ginny is sitting on the sofa next to him, slightly separated from the trio. Lilly had taken to spending every Friday night with her mother so they know not to go looking for her anytime soon. Lilly had become good friends with Ginny and Hermione but somewhat avoided Harry and Ron and, wondering about this, Hermione had at one point asked her about it but had only received a shrug and a smile from her.

Harry jumps as Hermione suddenly slams her fist down on the table and groans, slumping backwards onto the carpet.

''Bloody hell, Ron... How are you so good at this game! I have studied every game you've played for the last few bloody months. How do you do it?'' She demands in frustration. Ron grins.

''What can I say, Its a gift.'' He says cockily.

''Bullocks. I think you're cheating somehow...'' She says darkly. Ron's eyebrows shoot up.

''What? No! Your just bummed 'cause you cant beat me at something for once.'' He bites back. Hermione sits up from where she had flopped on the carpet.

''How dare you! I don't have to be good at everything I just am...'' She exclaims, getting angry now. Harry rolls his eyes and tunes the pair out, quite tired of hearing their endless bickering. He tips his head back and shuts his eyes for a moment, clearing his mind but thoughts of his family pop into his head and his eyes snap open again, banishing them quickly. He turns his head to glance around the room but stops before he even makes it past the couch. Ginny is staring into the fire with a very closed look to her face, lost in her own thoughts, her red hair catching the flicker and making it appear to be on fire itself. He allows his eyes to wander generously over her figure, taking in the result of the previous summer of growing. She had certainly changed, and even more so since they had come back to school. She is still just as closed off and quiet as she used to be but now she had taken to disappearing at odd times and had taken on a very dreamy attitude toward everything. He leans over closer to the sofa, leaning on the arm of his chair.

''You'd think they would just find a closet to snog in and get it over with...'' He says softly. Ginny jumps and looks over at him, taking a moment before smiling sleepily back at him.

''Yeah, I guess so. They really should just admit it to each other...''

''Defiantly...'' Harry agrees. ''Maybe we could... help them along a bit.'' He suggests lightly. Ginny turns her eyes to him again with a dangerous glint in her eye.

''What did you have in mind?'' She asks devilishly.

''Well, It would take a bit of convincing but...'' He stands and steps over to the couch, flopping down next to her and placing one hand on the side of her neck, holding her head still so that he can whisper in her ear. As he explains his plan to her, Ginny's smile grows more and more sly. Finally she nods and, hand in hand, they sneak out of the common room, out into the dark hallways of the castle...

The two troublemakers make their way down to the kitchens, seemingly unnoticed, grinning mischievously as they go. Ginny realizes nearly halfway there that Harry had not yet let go of her hand, and appears not to _want_ to let go. Despite herself, Ginny feels her stomach do an odd flip-flop of recognition at this and she curses herself momentarily for still having her old crush. They reach the fruit basket painting and Harry tickles the pear.

Nearly as soon as the door to the kitchens is opened, Harry is hit by a hurtling ball of odd clothing bits, also known as Dobby the house elf. Ginny giggles.

''Hello Dobby.'' Ginny says with a smile.

''Dobby! Get off! I cant breath...'' Dobby jumps away from Harry, grinning wildly.

''Sorry Harry Potter sir. Sorry miss. I is just excited to see sir and miss!'' Dobby exclaims. Harry looks uncomfortable for a moment but he replaces his smile and replies cheerfully.

''Yeah... we missed you too Dobby ...Listen, do you think you could do something for us?'' Harry smirks as Dobby nods eagerly. Ginny smiles and they step completely into the kitchen, the portrait door shutting snuggly behind them.

* * *

Charlie Weasley sits at the desk in his bedroom shuffling his papers around. In front of him is a rather large pile of papers and a bottle of red ink. He is chewing on the tip of his Eagle feather quill and staring down at the paper in front of him. He makes a mark every few moments and once he has read through the entire paper, he sets it aside, in a much smaller pile. He leans back in his chair and tucks his hands behind his head. He had taken the job gladly when he had found out Hagrid would be away for most of the year but had decided to make one or two changes. He had started using a more traditional method of teaching the class but had regretted slightly because of all the paperwork. He sighs. Dumbledore had given him a list of creatures to cover with each year and Charlie had been a bit daunted by the list. Most of the creatures on the list would be easy for Hagrid to handle but for just Charlie... well, now they are a completely different matter. He would need to speak to the headmaster. He glances at the clock and stands from his chair, headed toward the headmaster's office. He arrives, gives the password, ('Ton tongue toffee') and walks up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office.

''Come in Mr Weasley.'' Dumbledore calls out. Charlie pushes the door open and steps into the huge office. The headmaster is sitting behind his desk, playing with some odd object but when Charlie walks in, he sets it down and clasps his hands in his lap, twiddling his thumbs. ''Good evening Charlie, What can I do for you?''

''Good evening Professor. I was just in my office, thinking about the list that you gave me for the animals. Now, normally Hagrid would be here and he would have no problem handling those animals, but Hagrid is gone and its just me now. Now, don't get me wrong, I love this job and all of the animals that you've chosen but I don't think I could handle them on my own.'' Dumbledore nods and Charlie continues. ''Right. So I was wondering, I have this friend at the dragon reserve that I've been in contact with and I was wondering if maybe he could come to Hogwarts and help me with the animals. Y'know, like we could share the job...'' Charlie tucks his hands together behind his back and waits for the headmaster's reply.

''Of course Charlie... In fact I was just thinking about your situation and I had come to the same conclusion, tho the fact that you already have someone in mind makes my job much easier.'' Dumbledore says pleasantly.

''Then I have your permission to contact him then?'' Charlie asks eagerly.

''Yes, Of course. Please let me know if he accepts the position.'' Dumbledore says pleasantly.

''Yes sir! Thank you Professor.'' Charlie responds happily.

''Of course Charlie. And please, call me Albus.''

''Yes sir.'' Dumbledore chuckles as Charlie leaves the office, hurrying to the owlry to send his letter.

* * *

Harry sits in his chair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. His plan for Ron and Hermione had been put into action and would be carried out the next morning at Breakfast. By now everyone had left the common room except him and he is enjoying the quiet. His thoughts drift to Ginny. For some reason, since being back at school, he had suddenly remembered his crush on her, and to make things worse she had been rather responsive... It had been all he could do not to kiss her earlier but he knew she probably wouldn't appreciate it. After all, Ginny had been very cross with him all summer, tho Harry couldn't tell why. He thinks hard for a moment. He hadn't paid her very much attention during the summer... Partly because he was cross that she was spending so much time with Malfoy ...He mentally kicks himself. Of course that was why she was mad... who wouldn't be? A thought crosses Harry's mind.

Harry had changed quite a bit over the summer and it seems that the entire female population had noticed this rather quickly, thanks to the photographers of 'Teen Witch'... He had hardly been able to get to each of his classes on time due to the unwanted amounts of attention from the women of Hogwarts and he is quickly getting tired of it. Perhaps if... no, she would never agree... would she?


End file.
